


Give Us Irene You Cowards

by AppleJ



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #rogue/gambitweek2021, #rogue/remyweek2021, Angst and Humor, Comics, Dialogue Heavy, Difficult Decisions, Discussion of Abortion, Dysfunctional Family, Excalibur (2019), F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fanon, Heist, House of X/Powers of X, Magical Accidents, Mr.&Mrs.X, Resurrection, Revelations, Soap Opera, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If, X-Men References, rogue/gambitweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJ/pseuds/AppleJ
Summary: Rogue & Gambit Fanworks Week 2021 - Themes Used: Meeting Family (Day 1), Heist (Day 2), Irene (Day 5) & Trust Me (Day 6)What If? - Gambit and Rogue had an integral part in the Krakoa era of X-Men. Fan theories, rumors, and dangling plot threads.Dedicated to those lovely people at Marvel who make all the decisions.Mystique wants Rogue and Gambit to help bring back Destiny, but will they get sidetracked by an unexpected surprise and caught up in Xavier's plan to Make More Mutants? Can they navigate this journey without it tearing them apart? Is something rotten on Krakoa?Trigger Warning: There is some discussion around the topic of abortion.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Ceremony of Light

"Remy? Hey, Rem! … Where are ya, sugah?" Rogue strode in to find all the lights out in their Krakoan beach home. With a grumble, she shifted the potted plant to her other hand so she could flip the light switch. Maybe Remy could see fine in the dark, but that wasn't one of HER super powers. At least not lately.

*Mrrow, mrrow … mmmrrrooow*

An unseen cat woave through her legs.

"Aww! Dammit, Lucifer!" she hissed.

The last thing she needed was a busted pot of dirt to sweep up. She shoved the blasted thing hastily onto the nearest table. Nice as it was of Betsy to give them a thank you gift for retrieving her back from another dimension, Rogue already knew Remy wouldn't want anything to do with the Krakoan knockoff coffee plant. He was such a food snob.

"Remy?" she called again. He had to be home. Surely he hadn't gone to -

*Mrrow?*

"Don't start with me cat. Ya already been fed today. Now where is he?"

The orange cat trotted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Rogue frowned after him and massaged her temple with a heavy sigh. Her head had been absolutely pounding all day. It was almost as bad as the headaches she used to get from the inhibitor collar. But she hadn't worn it in a few years. Even the bracelet now sat in a drawer most days, just in case. She didn't like to wear it unless she absolutely had to, especially around Krakoa. Mutants here just didn't understand. And who needed to deal with those judgmental stares?

Today had been another bad one though. Between the headache and having not slept well in weeks and worrying over what Logan had been telling her about X-Force, plus today being _today ... s_ he pulled her glove up her arm, an old nervous tick. It seemed like her control had been having more bad days than good since they'd returned to the island from their latest trip to Otherworld. She might have to pull out the bracelet afterall if things didn't get better soon.

Sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling that something was _off_. But she knew she was just psyching herself out. Too much happiness? Too much safety? A real chance at a future? Maybe she just didn't know what to do with that after so many years of being satisfied with mere survival. This was mutant paradise, afterall. Sure it wasn't perfect, but what ever was?

She followed Lucifer up to the second floor bedroom. It was lights out up here as well, but the door was open to the balcony to let in the sunset glow reflecting off the ocean.

*Mmeeow*

"Remy? Ya up here, sugah?" she called more softly.

"Out here, chère." came the smooth baritone answer she'd been hoping for. Rogue slipped out of her sandals and walked out to join him. No denying the ocean view was amazing ... and that salty breeze. It reminded her so much of Valle Soleada.

Remy was perched on the balcony rail taking in the view with a bourbon in hand. The little gray cat, Oliver, was hanging out on the rail too, so that Remy could scratch his head.

Good boy, Rogue thought. She sidled up carefully next to Remy, wrapping a gloved arm under his shoulder.

"Hey."

"... Hey."

"Sorry Ah'm late. Ran inta Bets and she insisted Ah stop by so she could give us a gift. Don't even ask." Rogue groaned and rubbed her temple again, adding hesitantly. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting. … what … uh, what'd you decide … y'know, about tonight?"

He was distant. Distracted. Of course he was.

"... Sugah?"

He finally turned to her slightly, letting his free hand wrap ever so carefully around the clothed portion of her shoulders.

"Let's jus' stay home, chère."

" … Ro said _everybody_ was welcome." she leaned her head against his chest and whispered. " … might be healin'."

He was holding his breath, she could tell. Like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get it out. Finally he answered, "Nah … me bein' there would be wrong."

Every year this day was hard. Somehow this year felt worse though. Even if Remy's memories of the events had mostly faded from her mind, it wasn't like she hadn't been there herself - been in the tunnels, heard the screams, seen the carnage. And for him, those memories were always lurking.

The Quiet Counsel hadn't declared the anniversary of the Mutant Massacre an official day of remembrance the way they had for the Destruction of Genosha. Nor had they made any motion to sanction the new Ceremony of Light at all. In fact, _certain_ Counsel members had suggested such recognition would only sow division amongst Krakoans and work against unity. Let the past stay in the past, they said. In the end, the Counsel had left it up to individual citizens to do as they please. And so, like previous years, a small group of X-Men and Morlocks who remained on the Island were gathering by candlelight to say the names of those lives lost. Certainly Storm and Calisto, Betsy, Kitty, and Warren would go. In years past Rogue had joined in, but she wasn't about to leave Remy alone tonight.

A part of her wondered if maybe Remy's name needed to be added to that list, for the little piece of him that died there too. Not that he or probably anyone else would ever see it that way.

He took another sip of bourbon, eyes turning back out to the waves and squeezing her a little closer to him. These days he stuffed it well. He had worked out most of his demons, true. Learned to forgive his younger self and move forward. He didn't let anyone weaponize that guilt against him anymore. Well, anyone except maybe himself. But on this day, he still couldn't look certain folks in the eye.

He lifted the glass to his lips once again, but Rogue intercepted it and downed the last shot herself. That at least got his attention. Gambit slipped down from the rail, turning to his wife. Those haunted eyes said he wanted to drown himself in something and if not liquor, he might gladly bury himself in her. She pulled him into an embrace and Remy rested his face in her abundant curls, inhaling her like the best possible drug. Undoubtedly the man had made a habit of drowning his sorrows in women and drink alike in the past. Old habits died hard. Not like it would be the first time she'd been there to take his mind somewhere else. Not like he hadn't been there to do the same for her. What X-Man didn't have a mountain of trauma to deal with really? And talking only got you so far.

"What kindness has our dear frien' Elizabeth bestowed on us dis time?" Remy murmured into her hair.

Rogue sighed into the collar of his shirt. "Coffee plant."

His hands were sliding down slowly from her shoulder blades to her hips. "Hmm. Fantastique." He clearly wasn't fully listening. " … havin' a bad day, still?"

She nodded. It didn't matter. They'd always figured it out before. "C'mon."

Rogue extricated herself patiently from his embrace and led back to their room. She just needed to take care of one thing first.

Going to the medicine cabinet, Rogue sifted through the contents until she located a bottle of Motrin. She popped the cap and shook five tablets into her hand.

"You alright?" Gambit watched her from the doorway.

"Just a little headache, Cajun." she smirked, throwing back the hefty dose with a glass of water.

"Again? … been happenin' a lot." he observed.

"Awww, don't go takin' it personal." She teased, shrugging off his concern. She pushed him back playfully from the entrance to the bathroom and let her gloved fingers run down the buttons of his shirt.

"Rogue …" her name danced off his lips in a reverent whisper. 

In the dimness, his firelight eyes raked across her lips … a breath away from kissing her if only he could. 

Fuck it. She was getting the bracelet.

Gambit's head suddenly snapped up, a distant look across his face as if catching a faint sound or strange scent, "Someone's at th' door."

****

Rogue swung open the front door with severe annoyance just as a well manicured hand reached out from behind a massive bouquet to knock. The blue skin was a dead give away.

Rogue sighed heavily. "What do ya want, Mama?"

"Wow. Well then … that's hardly any kind of greeting for family." Mystique held the flowers aside, revealing her face. "You haven't invited me over since you moved in. So I just brought by a little housewarming gift -"

"We're not exactly in the mood for company right now." Rogue cut her off with a scowl.

" _Oh right_ … is your little thief sulking back there? Does he need you to dab his tears?" Mystique rolled her eyes with a mocking tone.

"Goodbye, Mystique."

"WAIT." The blue woman stopped the door. "I had to come tonight. While all the big brains are focused elsewhere. … I need to talk to you. It's important."

Rogue crossed her arms and frowned.

"Ya have five seconds."

"Not here. Not now. Tomorrow night. Meet me at this address. Come alone and tell no one." She shoved the bouquet brusquely into Rogue's hands and then stalked off in a hurry.

"What in the ever lovin' hell was that?" Rogue watched her mother leave, as Remy looked on from over her shoulder and took the flowers from her to inspect.

"Pretty cryptic. Typical Mystique, non?" He pulled the card out and handed it to Rogue. "Should I put dese in water or …?"

"Oh hell no. Throw them out. Probably poisonous or hallucinogenic … full of nanobot spies or some shit." Rogue grumbled, looking at the envelope. On the outside it read, "5 East 66th street, the blonde, 8." On the inside there was only a membership card for "The Lotos Club".

"Ya know dis is some kinda bad news." Remy noted, pitching the flowers out into the back deck compost bin.

"Which is precisely why ya'll are comin' with me." Rogue smirked before he could say it.


	2. The Lotos Club

"What _exactly_ is this place? Ah can't believe my mother dragged us to Timbuktu and made us dress up all hoity toity just ta have a stupid chat." Rogue complained, as they approached the cement stoop of 5 East 66th street where curled wrought iron rails and a pair of ornately carved wooden doors beckoned them to enter.

Despite her protests, she looked absolutely ravishing. 

After having slipped nonchalantly through the Central Park gate on Krakoa as they so often did, Rogue and Gambit had stopped off at their Tribeca apartment to change clothes. Formal attire was required at this meet-up apparently and as of yet they hadn't moved their full winter wardrobe to the beach house on Krakoa. New York was sporting a brisk chill today and Rogue was wanting more coverage anyway given her fluctuating power control situation. It also seemed appropriate to play along into Mystique's clandestine aesthetic by changing their clothes outside Krakoa.

The apartment was in a sad, mostly empty state with dusty boxes and lonely furniture. But something had kept them from giving the place up completely. "Always nice to have an ace up your sleeve." in Remy's opinion.

Rogue had pulled out a gorgeous black satin fit and flare number from the closet that hugged her curves perfectly and had a deep V neckline and asymmetrical slit skirt to show a little skin while the long voluminous sleeves kept her safely covered. Topping it off with white gloves, a full length flared crimson trench coat, and emerald green heels … well, there was no way she wasn't going attract some attention. But Remy didn't care about being incognito so much as getting to enjoy his wife all dolled up. Knowing how much the extra notice might piss off his dear mother-in-law was an added bonus. He had managed a slightly more subdued look in his long slate duster, white shirt, black vest, mint green tie, and fitted black pants. The pair of dark sunglasses would hide his unusual eyes with the added aesthetic of projecting a certain air of mystery.

And so at 8 PM, the handsomely dressed duo found themselves strolling into the Lotos Club, an unobtrusive, understated night spot nestled amongst several unremarkable buildings.

At the concierge desk, Remy handed over the membership card, but instead of also presenting a business card he slipped the gentlemen a Seven of Spades. The attendant's eyes grew wide a moment, then he eagerly nodded them in.

"Do Ah even want to ask?" Rogue raised a brow as they checked her coat and his jacket.

Remy just winked at her with a sly grin.

The bright white marble entry hall gave way to a flight of stairs, a rich maze of separate dining rooms, a cozy bar, and a small library filled with quiet nooks and a blazing fireplace. Elaborate plaster ceilings, ornately carved oak, statues, framed paintings, and rich floral prints gave the space a historic Victorian parlor feel. Certainly there were some vintage pieces hiding in amongst the faux ones. 

One could hardly call it packed though. It seemed the kind of place for old academic types rather than a young couple out on the town. In one corner two gray haired gentlemen played a game of chess over drinks. In another, a severe looking woman was deeply enthralled in a thick volume. At the bar, a trio of graduate students seemed to be giving their recent exam a postmortem. In one of the dining rooms, some kind of high society family dinner was underway. The appearance of a glamorous young couple dressed like Hollywood stars grabbed many an eye, but only for a curious moment. They wandered past each room, sizing up their fellow patrons. She could be any one of them.

Nearby the fireplace, seated at a loveseat, they finally came upon a short and rather portly balding blonde man who discretely beckoned them over with a disdainful scowl.

"Not your best look, Raven." Remy smirked.

"Subtle." the gentleman grumbled, giving them both the once over. "Was it too much to expect you to keep a low profile? Or to follow simple instructions? This is _family_ business. I said come alone."

Rogue took a seat at the matching loveseat that sat across from her disguised mother and lounged back into it with an unconcerned eye roll. Remy slid in beside her, trying not to look too smug.

"Remy _is_ family now. There's no secrets between us."

The blonde man guffawed. "Of course not. Thieves are known for their honesty."

Remy frowned, itching to tell her off, but Rogue was already leaning forward to jab a finger into the chest of the man Mystique was posing as.

"Deal with it or Ah'm out. We don't NEED ta be here."

Raven brushed herself off with a huff. "FINE. But nothing leaves this room."

"Why couldn't we just do this on Krakoa, anyway? What's with bein' so paranoid?" Rogue grumbled.

"They're always watching. Always listening. Krakoa has eyes and ears on almost every vine. Maybe they can't catch every little thing, but I couldn't chance it." Mystique answered.

A server bumbled over awkwardly to interrupt, presenting Remy with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Armand de Brignac, on the house for Mr. LeBeau. The Lotos Club thanks your … uh, organization … for its patronage."

Remy gave a gracious, flirtatious grin to the flustered server. "Merci, madame."

He eyed the cork thoughtfully and Rogue murmured under her breath, "Don't you dare."

But the server had done the deed before any mischief could be had by Remy LeBeau. 

And so, they were soon sipping free and expensive champagne. Rogue offered a glass to Mystique, who accepted despite her annoyed countenance. "If you two are _quite_ done drawing attention to yourselves …"

Remy raised his glass mischievously to bid her continue.

Mystique swirled her glass contemplatively as she began, "Have you noticed anything … _peculiar_ … about the way things are being run on Krakoa?"

"Yes." they answered in near unison.

Mystique paused to stare at them, slightly taken aback. "And you … didn't bring it up to anyone? … _What_ have you noticed precisely?"

"Well, the Counsel let dat villain Apocalypse order us all around doin' his personal dirty work and didn't say boo about it." noted Remy.

"An' they're makin' them kids get killed in an arena just ta get their powers back. Pretty gross if ya ask me." added Rogue.

"Right, an'-"

"Wait. No. Let me just stop you there." The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No. What have you noticed about who they're resurrecting and who they aren't?"

They looked to each other and back to Mystique confused. Remy shrugged.

"Precogs. No precogs." Mystique answered for them, shaking her head. "Honestly Rogue, I thought I raised you better than this."

"There aren't that many dead precogs, Mama. Maybe they haven't gotten to one yet. Maybe they're just further back in the line?" Rogue started to blow her off skeptically and then it slowly dawned on her. "Wait … why do you care … did you … " she gasped " … are they bringing back ..."

"I had an agreement with Charles. He promised if I helped him set up his little mutant paradise he would bring Irene back to me. Yet, here we are. One mutant paradise. No Irene." Mystique sighed with frustration.

"Did you ask Professor Xavier about it? Maybe-" Rogue started to offer.

"Did I ask him?! Did I ASK him?!?" Mystique stood up in a fury. "Would I have brought you here if I hadn't asked him?! Begged and pleaded with him? RAGED at him?! … do not insult me."

Wide-eyed, Rogue tried to calm her mother. "Ok, ok. Ah get it. Ah want her back too … but Ah didn't think it was possible?"

Mystique paced back and forth in front of the fire.

"He assured me it was. He has her in there. In Cerebro. And that vile man Essex has her DNA. … but they keep putting me off. Telling me I need to do more first."

" … mebbe he lied an' he can't really bring her back. What if he's playin' you?" Remy suggested.

"Butt out, thief." Raven sneered.

" _Mama_." Rogue warned. "Remy's right. Ah don't like to think Charles would lie, but … it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"She told me this would happen, Rogue. Irene TOLD me. She said she would be dead and I would have to bring her back because they would try to refuse me."

Rogue considered her Mother's words thoughtfully, visibly shaken by this revelation.

" … she wasn't _always_ right. Ah mean, we didn't always know what she meant. She didn't even always understand what she saw."

Mystique sat back down, looking Rogue in the eyes. "I'm right about this, Rogue. I'm sure of it. And I need your help."

" _My_ help? You want me to convince Xavier?" Rogue asked with uncertainty.

"No. I want you to steal the powers of The Five and bring Irene back."


	3. I Dreamed A Dream

Almost a month had passed since Rogue had agreed to think about helping Mystique bring back Irene. But the " _how to pull it off_ " was almost as big a hold up as the " _should she do it_ ". And she and Remy were still going rounds about it.

"How ya gonna steal ALL their powers at once, though? And not kill 'em or piss dem off in th' process? Ya just gonna walk up and what? Ask?"

Remy and Rogue trailed conspiratorially behind the rest of the Excalibur crew on their way back to the Otherworld gate.

"Ah don't know …. and will ya keep your voice down?" Rogue snapped back irritably under her breath. Her head was pounding _again_. She was inexplicably exhausted. Between these headaches and her absorption powers flaring wildly in and out of control and the back-to-back missions and now all these heated discussions, they hadn't had sex in weeks. It was just like old times - all that tension and no release.

"How much further to the gate?" Rogue called loudly to Betsy who was up at the head of their procession. Really, all this walking was getting ridiculous.

Betsy stopped, allowing them and the others to catch up, "Only a few miles."

"Perfect. Listen. Would ya'll mind terribly if Ah fly me an' Remy ahead? We really need ta get home and take care of some things." Rogue insisted impatiently, giving Remy an aggravated look.

Remy stood there silently, watching Rogue like she was a building he might be casing.

"Well, ordinarily I'd rather we all stayed together. But we are nearly there so … sure. Why not?" Betsy nodded.

"Seriously?! That is SO lame you guys. I mean, you could probably carry ALL of us back if you wanted to, Rogue. Like … I wanna get home to Shogo, y'know." Jubilee complained. "You guys wanting to bone isn't exactly an _emergency_."

Pink in the cheeks, Rogue was in no mood for any of Jubilee's lip just now and about to tell her off.

But Remy slid in all smooth to deflect, "Says you, petite. B'sides, dat ain't what this is about. Important family business, eh? An' none of yours." He winked.

"Whatever." Jubilee rolled her eyes, with a bemused huff.

"Well ... I could use my powers to get us there more quickly if you're really in a hurry, Jubilee." Betsy offered kindly.

"Dude, I said _whatever_." Jubilee stalked away. "Don't embarrass yourself."

Rogue shrugged. Team drama was always a thing. She pushed off the ground and for a millisecond it felt like she wasn't going to go up. But it was fleeting. Maybe she was more tired than she knew?

She clasped Remy around the chest and murmured affectionately into his ear, "Come on, smartass." Then she started pulling him skyward.

Now at least they could talk in private.

But somehow she wasn't climbing quite as quickly as she should be with this amount of effort.

"Rogue? Is somethin' wrong?" Remy could sense trouble immediately. Her grip was too light, her speed too slow. "Chère?"

"Ah … I ..." 

They were nearly forty feet up when Rogue's grasp on him gave out unexpectedly and suddenly they were both plummeting to Earth.

"BETS!!!" was all Gambit had time to shout.

Elizabeth Braddock swung around abruptly and instinctively reached out with her telekinesis. She managed to halt their dive and slowly brought them to the ground.

The whole team came rushing over. Remy was already cradling Rogue in his lap as they ran up. She was out cold.

"Oh God, me and my big mouth! Is she okay?" panicked Jubilee. "I was just kidding around."

Betsy knelt down at Rogue's side, trying to reach her mind.

"What the hell was that? Did someone attack her?" Rictor spun around, searching for any evidence of enemies or foul play.

"Thanks for the save." Remy heaved a grateful sigh to Betsy. "Can you reach her?"

Elizabeth shook her head no. "She's unconscious. Alive, but … I don't know what I'm sensing here. Another presence?"

Remy's alarmed eyes met Betsy's. "We need ta get her to de Healing Gardens. Now."

****

"Given enough time, I think I can come up with something, Charles. Under normal circumstances, I'd say let nature take its course and start the resurrection protocols. But this situation is obviously unique." Came the hushed voice of Forge.

Something sharp pinched in the crook of Rogue's arm.

"Time may not be on our side." Sounded another voice with a funny accent. "It's a stroke of luck the lass got this far."

"We've only worked with adults or teens before though, not children … and certainly not babies. It's a big risk." whispered a familiar female voice. 

A hand caressed the flesh of her exposed abdomen and Rogue inwardly flinched with fear. But no thoughts or feelings came rushing into her mind.

"Make more mutants … That is the law of this sacred land, my children. _More_. It is not enough to simply resurrect our fallen brethren. To truly thrive, to build a future … we must create. We cannot depend only on the random, de novo mutants that arise from humanity. It is not enough to simply build up our numbers. We need children _of_ Krakoa. We need the strength of our Omega mutants in these new generations - To cultivate and interweave the DNA of our best and brightest. But to achieve that, we must overcome challenges such as this. She isn't the first case, nor will she be the last. If we require children from all our Omega sisters and brothers, we must make it not only possible for them, but desirable." Spoke the cool and collected authoritative voice that Rogue knew so very well - that of Professor Charles Xavier.

She blinked, disoriented. A shiver of fear flooded her. These voices, what they were saying … it all seemed too familiar. Bright light flooded into her pupils making her squint and added to the pounding in her temples.

"She is waking." stated Charles. "Rogue? Can you hear us?"

Rogue tried to move, but found herself bound down against the hard surface of a table. Her eyes flew open fully.

Standing over her were the faces of Forge, Hope, and Professor Xavier with the rest of The Five; Tempus, Egg, Elixir, and Proteus, circling her feet.

Considering all the hours she'd spent recently deliberating on how to steal their powers, seeing The Five just now seemed an especially bad omen. Did they know?

"Get away from me! Let me go! Where am Ah?!" Rogue screamed, fighting against her restraints. But to her dismay, she could barely budge them. "REMY?!"

"Easy, Rogue, easy." Hope tried to soothe her. "Remy's nearby. He brought you to us. You … had an accident."

They were all too close still. "UNTIE ME!" she demanded.

"Of course we will. Of course. It was for our safety as much as yours." Forge explained. "We had to run some tests."

"Rogue is wanting some space." Xavier calmly told the group. "I suggest we all back away and honor her wishes. Forge, you may release her."

The vines receded from her body and Rogue scrambled into a seated position at the head of the bed, as far away as she could get from the group assembled and pulled her clothing over her exposed skin. "Where is Remy?! I want him here NOW."

"I have summoned him, Rogue. Please try to calm yourself. All is well. You are in the Healing Gardens. Your powers should be returning soon." Charles assured her.

"The Gardens? Oh God … did Ah … did Ah die?" Rogue gasped.

"Course not, darlin'. You'd be bare assed and covered in goo." Came the smart remark of the girl Rogue knew as Tempus.

Rogue scowled over at her _and_ her copycat hairdo.

"Eva, dear, that's not particularly helpful right now. Why don't you all gather outside so we can continue our discussion? Rogue needs to be brought up to speed on the circumstances. And the right person for that task-"

"Rogue!" Gambit came flying into the room.

"- has just arrived." Finished Charles, as Remy rushed to his wife's side.

He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her hair. "Dieu merci." he murmured.

Everyone was shuffling out, but Xavier remained, standing there with his head still encased in Cerebro and his hands steepled thoughtfully.

"Do you wish me to stay and help explain, Remy? Or ...?"

"This is between us."

Rogue couldn't help but note the unexpected bitter bite to Remy's reply.

"Very well. Just … keep in mind what we discussed." Charles added and then left the room.

The moment the door closed:

"I'm so sorry, chère. They said I couldn't be in here while dey worked. Cece convinced me ta wait outside. But when I heard you scream ... I was 'bout ready to bust right through her shield before Chuck called me in. Are you, ok?" 

He was holding her in a death grip.

"Ah'm fine … Ah just … how did Ah get here? What happened, Remy? Last thing Ah remember we were flyin' home, then ..." she pulled back a bit to take in her surroundings. "Then … it was like deja vu, Ah swear. Ah thought I was havin' _that_ dream again. The nightmare I had while Ah was trapped in the flowers. It was all exactly the same. But … _it was real_. It came true." she gasped. "What does that _mean_? Why were they saying those things?"

She looked Remy fully in the face finally and his expression startled her. His eyes were pained.

"Remy … what …? What happened? Did someone on the team get killed?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You're scarin' me. What's between us that you gotta tell me?"

"Rogue … you fell out of the sky. You been out for hours. Your powers just up and quit."

"What? How? Ah don't-"

"Them headaches you been gettin', your powers surging out of control … now just blinking off … it's all connected … somethin' is hurting you." he explained slowly with a hoarse whisper.

"What?! That's ridiculous. Ah feel fine, Ah-"

"Stop sayin' dat!" Remy growled at her angrily. 

"Remy ...?" she was startled and hurt by this sudden outburst of righteous indignation. "Ah don't know what you-"

"You keep sayin' dat, chère." His eyes were glassing over. "You're not fine. You haven't _been_ fine."

"Remy … what do you mean?"

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes tenderly. "You're dyin', Rogue. Our _child_ is killing you … you're pregnant, chère."

She stared back at him wide-eyed. Not speaking. Not comprehending. Shocked.

But soon she was glowering at him bitterly, tears starting to well up in her eyes too, "That's … that's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking." He bit back gravely.

She pin-balled back from anger to confusion.

"No." She whispered. "But that's … it's impossible. You know that, Remy."

"I do." He sighed. "But they showed me, Rogue. I've seen it wit' my own eyes."

"It?" Her hand crept down tentatively to her abdomen. It was still as firm and lean as ever, but … she had to admit there was the tiniest swell when she pressed low and hard enough. She'd noticed the slight bulge to her shape in the mirror a week or so back, but just figured too much laying around and filling up on island feasts was to blame.

"But how?" she choked.

"Nobody seems ta know f' sure. Parting gift from Apocalypse seems like a good possibility." Remy looked at her soberly.

Rogue buried her face in her knees. "… this can't be happening."

"Xavier says your body keeps trying to attack and absorb it. My DNA makes it like a foreign invader. But somehow it keeps fighting against you … attacking you back, draining you. It's strong. The more it grows, the stronger it gets, the more it takes." Remy explained, sadness seeping through his every word. "They're saying dat at some point, one of you won't survive dis."

"Ah'm killing my own child." Rogue lamented quietly.

"It's killin' _you_." Remy whispered. "It ain't your fault, chère. You didn't choose dis."

He pulled her back into his arms and they sat in a long silence.

"Look." Gambit took a long breath at last, his next words carefully measured. "I know ya gonna want ta play de hero here, chère. But … we gotta be realistic and take care of th' situation. Before it's too late."

Rogue looked up miserably. "What are you sayin'?"

"Ya told me yourself, you don' want dis." He gave a bitter laugh. "Probably the very night it happened, in fact. … You said ya aren't ready and maybe you'd never be."

"... if you're sayin' what ah think you're sayin', then you can stop right there." she pulled away.

"Don't you get it, Rogue? I don't wanna sit here and watch you fade away." He cupped her chin gently in his hand so she would look at him. "I can't lose you. I won't let you die."

She gave him a pained smile. "Everyone dies, sugah … not everyone gets to live. … they could bring me back y'know … if it came to that."

He sighed with despairing frustration. "I don't trust dat. I don't trust them. Look what's goin' on with your Mama. How do I know they would bring you back ... and if who comes back would even be _you_? Actually YOU? … Non. I'm not gonna let you throw ya life away."

Rogue bit her lip. "You don't get ta decide that, Remy. Look … you're right. Ah'm not ready for this. At all. The idea of bein' a mother … that scares the absolute shit outta me. Ah don't want our life to change. But … Ah can't do what you're askin'. … and what if this is _it_ for us? The only chance we're ever gonna have for this?"

"I'm sure there are other ways. When you want it … _if_ you want it, Rogue. Not like dis."

"Ah can't just _kill_ it, Remy."

"It's already killing _you_!" He snapped back angrily. "There's no other choice!"

"Tell me you didn't ever want this. Not even a little. Tell me you never thought about it … never dreamed about it. … are you so ready ta let go of that?" she whispered.

Gambit grimaced. He couldn't meet her eyes. He knew she knew. "This isn't about me."

"Make me _believe_ you never wanted this … and … and … we can end it." her voice shook.

Remy looked at her, his face steely and masked, putting on the calculated guise he needed. "I … I never wanted dis."

"You're lying." she sighed bitterly, turning from him. She knew better. She'd seen it in his mind.

"What does it matter?!" He yelled back at her. "If you _both_ die, who does dat serve, Rogue? Huh? Who?! What if I lose you both? Or if you die an' the child lives, how can I love someone that took you from me? Dis was a mistake … an accident. … Even if I wanted this … never at _this_ cost, chère. Not like this. Not overshadowed by Apocalypse. Not when you don't even want it. Why would you give up your life for somethin' ya don't even want?!" he ranted, pleading with her desperately, but she still wouldn't look at him. "Rogue, please."

"Ah wanna see it."

"What?"

"You said you saw it with your own eyes. Ah'm not agreeing to anything until Ah see it for myself."


	4. Magnificent Seven

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Cecelia Reyes moved the wand over Rogue's gooey stomach, while the ex-Avenger held her breath.

Remy stood off in the corner, watching the screen intently with his arms crossed, jaw set, and eyes glinting red with volatile kinetic energy.

"Here we are." Cecelia noted solemnly, as the whooshing sound came to their ears and up on the screen a small humanoid profile came into view. The tiny fetus moved an outstretched arm reflexively and its little heart flickered away busily, oblivious to all the trouble it was causing.

A small sob escaped Rogue's throat, before she caught hold of herself. "Ummm … Can … can ya tell me the details, Cece." She murmured to Cecelia.

Gambit shifted uncomfortably, pulling his gaze away from the screen and back to Rogue, the pain on his face impossible to hide.

"Well," said Cecelia gently. "You're a little over thirteen weeks along now. The fetus is almost eight centimeters. Everything seems pretty typical for development, other than … the obvious problem. We ran your bloodwork … looks like she's carrying the X-gene from both Remy and yourself. … we also can see that your organs are starting to fail … your liver, your heart … if we don't intervene soon ..."

" _She_?" whispered Rogue.

"Yes, uh ... sorry, slip of the tongue. I … I should have asked first, if you wanted to know. But yeah, the fetus is XX. Sorry, old habits." Cecelia sighed. "Did you … have any other questions?" Rogue shook her head and Cece pulled the wand away looking awkward and uncomfortable. She put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I'm so very sorry, Anna. Whatever you decide, I'm here to help you. Okay?"

Rogue nodded, but she couldn't answer. She sat back up and hugged her knees to her chest, curling into a ball and letting the sorrow overtake her.

Remy was at her side in an instant, no comfort to offer except to put his arms around his wife and be in misery with her.

Cecelia excused herself.

"Ah think … she has my nose." Rogue choked out quietly between her sobs.

"I know." Remy answered miserably, rubbing her back.

"Ah don't wanna die, Remy."

"You don't have to, Rogue. You can choose _you_. Nobody would hold dat against you. Especially me." He told her softly.

"Ah know that … ah do… but … Ah can't kill her either. Ah can't. Please don't ask me to."

Gambit's tears matched her own now and with a heavy sigh he acquiesced. "Okay, chère … okay."

"Whatever happens, just promise you won't hate her. This isn't her fault either." Rogue sniffled. "Maybe … maybe it'll be fine … they'll bring me back after and it will be fine."

A light cough from nearby alerted them to the presence of Charles Xavier.

Gambit glanced over at their one time teacher, a glut of resentment bubbling up. Xavier had seemed completely unconcerned about the prospect of Rogue dying, so great was his confidence in the resurrection protocols. He had been far more concerned about what was growing inside of her and how to keep it alive. Rogue lifted her wet face toward him as well.

"You have made a very brave decision today, Rogue. A difficult one, but I do believe the right one. I would expect nothing less from one of my X-Men. I realize it seems impossible, but … you truly need not fear death anymore. Look at everyone we have brought back." Xavier addressed her kindly. "You will be moved to the top of the resurrection list, of course, should that become necessary. But we have a larger concern at hand here - how to preserve the child? It is a great service to your people, to your nation, to bring forth a new mutant life."

"Not one Ah asked for." Rogue replied bitterly.

Remy frowned, "Mebbe you missed th' part where we didn't plan dis, Chuck. Apocalypse has some things to answer for."

"To be sure. His lack of respect for the consent of others has long presented a _problem_. But as he now resides in another dimension, we can hardly bring him to bear on the matter, now can we? We can't change what has happened, only move forward toward a solution." Charles reasoned shrewdly. 

Remy acknowledged his point with a "hmpf". Rogue wiped her eyes, still hopeful Xavier might offer a way out of their dilemma.

"Now, in the matter of this child … If we let this course continue, I do not believe it will develop fully before one of you perishes. And that would be most tragic. I have spoken to the Five at great length and … resurrection of this new life seems dubious before it has built a fully formed self."

"Why would we want-" Remy started, confused.

"Is there nothin' you can do ta help us?" Rogue interjected morosely.

"It has not been attempted before, … but there is one idea we have been discussing. The Five have been developing a new egg design, not for bringing mutants back, but for growing new mutant children. An artificial womb, if you will. Up until now it has only been a concept, but … you could be the first to try it. The idea would be to remove the fetus from Rogue and implant it in the egg so it could grow independently of her body. Forge and Beast have been going over the simulations and they believe it would work." Charles smiled eerily beneath the ever present orb of Cerebro.

"But … how would you get her out of me?" Rogue asked apprehensively.

"An enhanced mutant synergy group … magical in their own way. We will augment the existing Five with two additional team members. We'll need a Wolverine for their accelerated healing ability and a quantum tunneler for the extraction." Xavier explained.

"Ya talkin' about PHASING it out of her?!" Remy asked with alarmed astonishment.

" … ya reckon that would work?" Rogue asked with quiet intensity.

"I … can't _promise_ you it will work. But yes, I do believe we can mitigate the situation. The magical elements of your circumstances exist somewhat outside our scientific models, especially with Apocalypse having departed. But still … it should work."

"And Ah … wouldn't need ta be resurrected?"

"That would be the goal." Xavier nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do it." Rogue agreed with a sigh.

"Perfect. I will notify the team. This is on _your_ timeline, Rogue. If you want to think it over … take a few days." Xavier noted gravely.

"Is waiting gonna make this any safer? Do you need time to set it up?" She asked.

"No. There is no medical benefit to waiting and I believe we could get everyone we need pretty shortly. But, if you want to put any affairs in order … just in case." Xavier replied.

Rogue looked at Remy apologetically, "Then … Ah don't wanna wait. Ah want to get this over with, before ah lose my nerve."

****

A tunnel took them from the Healing Gardens to the Magna Arbor Hatchery. They followed as Hope led the way.

Rogue shivered, realizing it was usually dead bodies being brought down this hall rather than willing sacrifices such as herself. Remy walked at her side, quietly resigned to seeing this through, though his thousand yard stare told her all she needed to know.

They would never be the same again after this, she thought. No matter the outcome, their old life was obliterated. But right now, staying alive and keeping herself together was the only thing to do. She could fall apart later. Everything else that had mattered mere hours ago, that would all have to wait.

Hope took them through the Hatchery, a warm, solemn and spooky nest of mist covered roots and filtered sunlight where even now mutant bodies were being regrown in giant translucent eggs. Rogue had to remind herself to breathe.

But they passed through the cavernous room and into a smaller alcove at the back.

A table not unlike the one from the Healing Gardens sat in the middle of the circular space. The rest of the Five were already there milling around and talking amongst themselves, but fell silent when Hope brought them in.

Remy led Rogue over to the table and sat down with her to wait. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her hand, running his thumb rhythmically over her gloved knuckles.

"This is … uh, the new design." Fabio told them with awkward earnestness, gesturing to an opaque, rose-gold egg about the size of a yoga ball. It was settled on a waist level shelf close by and fed by several thinner Krakoan roots.

Rogue and Gambit stared blankly at Egg as he went on, "See this one is smaller, but more nutrient dense than the originals and … uh, it will shrink as the fetus grows and uses it up. Cool, huh?"

Just then, Kate Pryde walked in to join them. She came directly over to Rogue for a careful hug. "Don't worry another second. We're gonna fix this." she whispered to her friend.

"Ah shoulda known it'd be you. Thanks for coming." Rogue murmured gratefully.

Kate gave her another squeeze, then went to convene with the Five to discuss the procedure. Rogue did her best to tune them out. Breathe, just breathe, she reminded herself again.

Then Cecelia came in with Xavier.

"We're waiting on one more." he stated. "Cecelia will prepare you, Rogue. Remy … if you want to step outside …"

"I'm not leaving her for a second. Not again." Remy warned.

"That's fine. You can sit up here and hold her hand." Cecelia assured Remy, giving Xavier a side-eye. She patted a chair Egg had just brought over. 

"You'll need to lay flat." Cece explained to Rogue. "I have a little something here to make you sleep."

"No." Rogue shook her head.

"I really don't think you want to be awake for this, Anna." Cecelia spoke to her kindly.

"Ah can handle it. … Ah just … if somethin' goes wrong … Ah don't wanna just … fade away without knowing …or if ..." Rogue whispered.

"Rogue …" Remy wanted to dissuade her, but he understood. All too well.

"It's going to be fine, Anna. I promise. You don't have to be asleep, but … you'll need to keep as still as possible. If you can't …" Cecelia noted with concern.

"Ah can." Rogue laid down on the table, working hard to repress the panicky feeling.

Remy took her hand again. "I'm right here, chère."

Cecelia draped Rogue and exposed her lower abdomen, sterilizing the area. She brought Kate over, scrubbed up and gloved now, to show her where she would go in.

"I will help guide you with the ultrasound." Cecelia was explaining.

"Not gonna break my hand are ya?" Remy tried to distract Rogue with a joke, though the mirth didn't extend to his eyes. He was as scared as she was.

"No promises, Cajun." She didn't want to cry. Not again.

"You can break mine if you want. I don't mind." Came a chipper, youthful voice on her right.

Gabby Kinney took Rogue's other hand. 

"Petite, what are you doin' here?" Remy asked, surprised.

"I volunteered. They needed a Wolverine and everyone was out except Daken and me. But he's such a grump and I don't feel pain and I wanted to help, so." She shrugged.

"Sugar, are you sure you wanna be here for this? Ah don't know if that's such a great idea." Rogue was flabbergasted.

"Oh nothing gross bothers me. I mean, Gambit blew me to pieces one time and I had to put all my guts back together myself." Gabby explained nonchalantly.

Rogue smirked gratefully at the kid. It was a little harder to be afraid with a Wolverine clone around.

"Alright, now that we have everyone I believe we are ready to begin." Xavier announced. "Everyone knows their part. Let's do this by the book. Rogue … Gambit … if you are ready?"

Rogue and Remy's eyes met. Remy kissed her hand.

"Ready." Rogue answered shakily.

The Seven went to work immediately. Kate started by slowly phasing her hands into Rogue.

Rogue gasped at the unsettling sensation and shut her eyes, but kept still.

The group followed Kate's progress on Cecelia's screen as Hope, Proteus, and Elixir enhanced her ability to negotiate through the differing layers of flesh and blood.

"I have her." Announced Kate calmly after a few moments. She slowly encompassed the tiny amniotic sac with her hands.

"Hold up. We need to detach the placenta one little capillary at a time." said Elixir in deep concentration.

Rogue's eyes were still clamped shut, but flowing with tears now. She squeezed Remy's hand as tight as she dared.

"Nearly done, chère. Just hold on." he whispered to her.

"Gabby, we're going to need you soon." nodded Xavier.

"Alright, Kate, she should be free." noted Josh. 

"Okay team, let's start pulling her out." Hope said, still linking the group.

But as soon as Kate began moving, Rogue cried out.

"Hold on. Stop." Hope ordered. "Did we miss something? Josh? Kevin?"

"No, she's free. We need to move swiftly before they both bleed out." Elixir warned.

"It's somethin' ta do with th' magic at play here. That which has been protectin' the wee bairn. But we can push through it." Proteus noted.

"Okay, let's go then. Move fast." Hope ordered the group.

Rogue's back arched off the table in agony and she groaned as Kate painstakingly phased the intact fetus out of her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Kate intoned to her friend through teeth clenched in concentration. A strange force seemed to be resisting the extraction, but it was no match for the combined effort of the six mutants. 

A pop of bright blue light flashed unexpectedly the moment Kate had the child free of Rogue, like a strange bubble of energy had burst. In her blood stained gloves, Kate held the delicate creature still encased in her amniotic sac like a strange precious fruit. Tempus swooped in quickly to pause the biological processes of the fetus in time. Gabby hurriedly pulled off Rogue's glove to stop her bleeding. Healing factor flowed into Rogue like a white hot heat searing through her veins and her mind was struck by the usual onslaught of confusing thoughts and feelings not her own, but at least the pain was gone.

" _Merde_ …" Remy watched in astonished awe as Kate and The Five carefully phased the fetus into the nearby egg.

They set to the task of securing the offspring within while everyone looked on except Rogue, whose eyes were still closed as she tried to re-center her mind. Once the six mutants were certain all vessels had been attached, Kate pulled her empty hands back out and Tempus released the time freeze. Then they all stood back and waited. 

Dr. Reyes examined the egg, listening with her specialized stethoscope for the faint thumping of a heartbeat to restart. Minutes and minutes passed. The Five, Kate, Remy, Gabby, and even Xavier waited anxiously with bated breath.

"C'mon, c'mon …," whispered Gabby hopefully, eyebrows scrunched with worry.

Finally …

"... I have something … yes. I hear it. She's alive." Cecelia smiled.

A collective sigh of relief and cheers erupted from the group. Rogue opened her eyes. 

While everyone around them celebrated with hugs and handshakes and excited chatter, Rogue and Remy looked at each other, trying to adjust to this new world. Rogue was going to live. This child, presumably, was going to live also. In less than twenty-four hours their entire existence had been flipped upside down.

Rogue laid there still disoriented as people came over to her and Remy, laddening them with congratulations. Remy thanked them each profusely, as Rogue nodded along. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, quite the opposite in fact. But everything was at last catching up with her. Her overwhelmed system just needed a few minutes of peace to regroup. Eventually individuals slowly filtered out and it was just Rogue, Gambit, Cecelia, and Xavier left.

"Well, that's that I guess. Now we wait." Cece sighed with satisfaction. "I better get back to the Gardens."

"The child will ... survive, then?" Remy asked cautiously.

"Time will tell." Cecelia answered honestly. "I will continue to check in on her and we shall see."

Cece packed up her kit to leave, stopping by to squeeze Rogue's gloved hand. "You did beautifully, hon. Everything should be back to normal in a day or so. I know you're going to feel like doing a lot more before that, but take it easy."

After Cecelia left, Rogue slowly sat up. Her lower stomach burned like she'd been gut punched by Thanos himself. But otherwise, she could feel her strength returning already.

"So what happens now?" She whispered to Xavier, who was inspecting the egg with an air of accomplishment.

"Now? Why, you go back to your life my dear!" he smiled at her. "In a few days time, you can check in with your team. Or perhaps a vacation is in order? But your work here is done."

"Done?" Rogue mumbled back, confused.

Remy crossed his arms, but said nothing.

"Rogue, a powerful mutant of your calibur needn't concern herself with the mundane. Go live your life. Have adventures. Keep fighting for Krakoa. The community will keep the child safe and nurtured. She is a gift to be greatly treasured by all here. I have been hand selecting a team for the Nursery, a place where all Krakoan children may be cared for and kept safe. I assure you no place could be better to raise a young mutant. And whenever you wish to see her, she'll be there waiting for you." He smiled.

Rogue blinked, dumbfounded by this new information. "Ummm … okay?"

Gambit frowned at Xavier.

"Of course, it is entirely up to you. But do think about it. Krakoa needs your continued service if it is to survive. And remember, our children do not belong only to ourselves. They are the bright future of our new nation. Everything depends on them."

With these words, Charles Xavier left the room.


	5. Space Between

Rogue entered the Hatchery with hardly any notice. Security was actually tighter than one might assume. A person couldn't get past the first stair without scrutiny and you couldn't leave the last stair without explicit permission. Nezhno Abidemi, the mutant known as Gentle, was on duty as the Magna Arbor bouncer most days when he hadn't traded off with Guido Carosella. A full back-up battalion was only a Krakoan gate away, but there was rarely any call for that. Since Rogue had been in here numerous times over the last three weeks, Nezhno didn't even bother to glance up from his novel as he waved her in.

She stepped with reverent silence through the main room where The Five were busy at work on a new resurrection body. They paid her no mind. It made her wonder if the island of Krakoa would just keep on growing with the mutant population or if high rises were in their future. At the rate they were going, she had to agree with Mystique. The fact that Destiny's number hadn't come up yet … that didn't exactly seem accidental.

She crept into the back room. Remy was sitting on that fateful table, facing uncharacteristically away from the entrance. She quickly realized he was reading aloud, low and hushed, and that made her heart hurt a little more.

" _Ce n'est qu'avec le cœur que l'on peut voir correctement; l'essentiel est invisible à l'œil._ "*** he read softly in French as she walked in.

"Hey, sug." She whispered, sitting down next to him on the opposite side of the table, but facing away towards the exit. Confronting the egg … somehow that was still too hard. Harder even than confronting Remy.

"Chère." He greeted her, closing the book.

The silence between them seemed deafening.

"Did you get lunch yet? Maybe we can grab a bite at the Green Lagoon? Get some fresh air?" she offered, sliding her ungloved hand into the space between them.

His fingers slipped over hers without hesitation and he even turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Sounds pretty, Rogue. But non, merci." He answered gently.

"The team … everyone … has been asking after you. Jubilee is worried." She mentioned in a roundabout way.

"Well, they know where to find me." Came his aloof response.

More silence.

"Ah … Ah wish you'd come home, Remy. Ah miss you."

He let out the heaviest of sighs, "I miss you too, chère. More than you know. But … I can't do that."

Still more silence.

"Ah know you're angry with me …" she offered softly.

"I'm not." He cut her off gently.

"Disappointed then." She whispered.

"... I understand, chère. I do." He had turned to her fully, the heavy sadness in his expression wounded her. He cradled her bare hand in his. "But … I can't do what you want. I can't jus' walk away."

"Ah know, but … Ah can't sit here all day and night. At least out there Ah'm needed. Here …" she stopped.

"Mebbe I need you, neh?" He teased half-heartedly.

"Remy, she couldn't be safer. Maybe the Professor is right, ya know? What could we give her that this whole island of mutants can't?" She tried to reason with him again.

"I don' trust dis island, Rogue. Or half the mutants on it. An' dat includes Chuck. … Non, somethin' ain't right here. For once, I agree wit' your Mama. And I don' know if I want our daughter ta have any part of it."

"What you're talkin' about … Remy, they SAVED her. She wouldn't even exist without this place. You're talkin' about our friends, our family. No one is gonna harm her. This is the one place she could grow up and nobody would ever treat her different. More than that … she'd be safe and have everything we never had." Rogue went on.

He raised a brow at her, "Cept her parents, yeah?"

"Remy … Ah told you how I feel about this. Ah'm … ah'm not the Mom type. Ah don't want ta be sittin' at home all day changin' diapers when we're needed out there. That's what Ah'm good at. And there's so much we haven't seen, haven't done. She won't even know ta miss us. This would be her normal - A whole village ta raise her. And it's not like we'd never see her."

"What've we not seen out there, chère? Where have we not gone? We've been to the stars, girl. An' nothin' says we can't go there again. But _this_. We got jus' the one chance at dis. Krakoa don' need us more than she does. I'm not interested in trading dat time away for some misplaced sense of duty or lost freedom. I won't do ta her what my parents did ta me. I won't abandon her jus' cause she's inconvenient."

Rogue stood, ripping her hand away angrily. "Abandoning?! Is that what you think Ah'm doin'?! Jus' because Ah can't sit here all day waiting around and worryin' like YOU?!"

Remy rose swiftly, "I didn't say dat. It's not what I meant."

She crossed her arms and backed away with an accusatory scowl. "You think Ah don't care?! After what Ah went through?! You! … you would've killed her if ya had it your way."

"Only when I thought there was no other choice, Rogue. But now … Look, I'm sorry. Of course I know you care." He approached her apologetically. She turned away, still hurt, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I _know_ you care, Rogue. I know you do." He whispered into her hair. "… I jus' think … I dunno. Mebbe you're scared a little too? Scared of what dat would mean ta get attached to her … to feel dat … to take th' risk of lovin' someone else you could hurt or lose. … I get it. You an' me, we lost so much."

She sighed deeply, but wouldn't answer.

"I want you ta name her." He said.

She frowned. "What?"

"C'mon …" He turned her away from the exit and steered her over to the egg.

There it was. There she was, just visible through the rosy exterior. It was hard to look at her, but harder to look away. The sight was instantly the most beautiful and most horrifying all at once. She was bigger now, looking more like a small person and frozen there in her peaceful ignorance, a blank slate of endless possibilities.

Rogue couldn't look at her and not want to cry. Part of her couldn't let go of the fact she hadn't asked for this burden. The other couldn't help but appreciate how amazing it was that this child could exist at all. And even amongst all that remained a deep well of shame that her body had failed them both so profoundly.

"Well?" Remy whispered in her ear.

Rogue laughed, though her eyes were wet. "You're gonna hate it."

"Try me."

"It's what Ah always used ta tell myself Ah'd have picked … if things had been different."

"Go on, chère ..." He encouraged.

"Irene." She murmured quietly.

Remy started laughing. REALLY laughing.

"Well ya don't have ta be a jackass about it." She pulled away again, wiping her eyes.

"Non … chère, non." He pulled her back, stifling his mirth. "I love it. It's perfect really. Just … dats gonna be real confusing later."

"Later?" She questioned.

"When ya bring your Mama back."

****

"Did you fall off this table and hit your head? Do you have brain damage? When the hell did you decide you agreed with Mystique? And why on Earth would you mention it HERE of all places?!"

"Nah, it's fine, chère. Look around." He took a leisurely seat back at the table and gestured to the surrounding room.

Rogue folded her arms and turned slowly to gaze about curiously. Ceiling to floor, it was nothing but dark roots and stone.

She looked back at Remy and scoffed. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Not what's there. What's not there." He smirked. "No eyes, no ears."

She looked again. What was missing were the conspicuous red and purple bulbous spots that tended to cover Krakoan vines all over the island.

A smile crept slowly over Rogue's face. "Son of a … "

"You didn't think I just been sittin' here twiddling my thumbs dis whole time, did ya?" he grinned.

"So why now?" she cocked her head at him.

"Ain't it obvious? We got an _in_ now."

"No, Ah mean why do you want to help Mystique all of a sudden? This isn't exactly a low risk heist we'd be pulling off."

Remy nodded. "To be sure. Well ... first off, I got to thinking about how I didn' have nothing lined up for your birthday this year … an' really, could there be a better gift?"

Rogue raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"An' second … Xavier clearly don' want to bring dis woman back. I been sitting here wondering why dat is. I think about all the other villains we got in our midst bein' all pals wit' us now. Sinister, Apocalypse, Magneto … so why would he care about lil' ole Destiny, hmm? Surely he don't still need more leverage on Raven." Remy put the question to Rogue.

"She knows things … sees the future." Rogue answered.

"Exactly, chère. She knows things and maybe Chuck … he don' want nobody to know those things, eh?"

"Could be for our own good. For the greater good, Charles would say." Rogue played devil's advocate.

Remy's brow scrunched. "Seems like a Chuck thing to believe, fo' sure. Only we seen dat go wrong on more than one occasion. An' he don't entirely seem himself. Maybe he's been spending too much time cozied up to his pal Erik, thinking about the ends and how dey justify the means, eh?"

Rogue nodded gravely. "That thought has crossed my mind. Ever since what happened." Her eyes flitted briefly to the egg.

"If Krakoa is meant to be the birthright for all mutants … for _our_ girl. I guess I been thinkin', we have the right ta know dat it's all bein' done in good faith, yeah?" Remy looked at her intently.

She approached her husband, hands sliding up his biceps and eyes meeting his gaze to whisper, "Yeah. We do. … So let's do this.

He pulled her in and she met his lips, sinking into them like a starving person. So much of what they needed was answered in their coming together at last on this one point and singular desire. Whatever else lay between them, they still had this. Remy pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his waist, lips still locked passionately with his around panting breaths.

"Sure you won't come home?" she whispered against his chin, the warmth pooling in her stomach aching to take things still further.

"Kinda how we got into this position in th' first place, ain't it?" he breathed, though he was in no hurry to let her go.

That gave Rogue pause, as did the soft " _ahem_ " that sounded behind them.

"Heeeyyy, yeah … sorry to interrupt." came the awkward voice of Fabio Medina, averting his eyes to the ground. "I just came by to see if Gambit needed anything. We're taking lunch so ...."

Rogue grinned sheepishly at the intruder.

"Oh hey, Egg. T'anks, but Rogue here is gonna give me a break. Maybe next time, eh?" Remy answered nonplussed.

"Sure, no problem." Smiled the X-Man formerly known as Goldballs as he excused himself.

They waited until his footsteps had receded.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked, untangling herself from Remy, the moment between them having passed.

"Dat, chère, is our meal ticket. The Five are a suspicious and private bunch, but Egg … well, he's a good hearted one to be sure. Been checking in on me and de kid, bringin' me food, makin' small talk. Think he feels bad about the situation." Remy explained.

"Well somebody should." Rogue crossed her arms. "What did you mean, _I'm giving you a break_?"

"Look, if we're gonna pull dis off, you need to be a regular here. Spend some time. Gain their trust. More importantly, pay attention. Watch them, see how they do what they do."

"That's a fair point." she acknowledged. "But-"

"I think if I can get close to Egg, I can get close to th' rest. Stole dis off Cece a few weeks back." He pulled out a small vial to show her. "She had a few extra. The ones she brought to use on you when … well, you know. Anyway, if I put them all to sleep, they won' even know you stole their powers."

She snorted at him, "Let me get this straight. Ya wanna _roofie_ The Five?! That ain't exactly gonna improve your brand, sugah."

"You got a better idea, lil' miss so and so?"

"No." She smirked. "It's a good plan. And knowing you, they won't even have a clue. Alright fine, we better talk to my mother then … make sure she's still up for this."

"As I was about ta say, here is probably the safest place ta meet her. So you stay put a few hours and I'll get the message ta Raven to come visit. You see if she's still down."

Rogue looked around uncomfortably. "Ah didn't exactly bring a book ta read."

"I'm sure you'll think of somethin'." He grinned. "I'll stop by the house while I'm out. Could use a shower and a bite to eat. Can check in on th' cats too."

"Remy." Rogue grabbed his hand before he could leave and he turned back to her. "We'll figure this out, right?"

He didn't answer her, but cupped her cheek and imparted a last gentle kiss before heading off.

****

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night … take these broken wings and learn ta fly … all your life … you were only waiting for this moment to arise …_ "#

This place still gave her the creeps and humming to herself had soon turned over into outright singing aloud. The Five hadn't yet returned from their break, so she had nobody to spy on just yet and the quiet here was slowly starting to drive her batty. She sat on the table still facing towards the door and couldn't help fidgeting. She'd never been one for sitting still and she was utterly bored and alone in this peculiar place except for …

She peeked over her shoulder at the egg and frowned. Whatever Remy's other angle might be here, it wasn't going to work. She hopped down, arms crossed, and paced around the room. But her eyes kept getting drawn back to the single pink orb sitting on the shelf at the back that stood out against the drab gray and green.

She huffed and finally paced over to the egg, staring it down.

" … looks like you already got your Daddy wrapped around your little finger." she sighed at it. "Sorry you got stuck with me for a Mama though. Well … if this even works out."

Rogue turned away a fraction, leaning against the wall of empty shelves. The silence was pure torment. She started to hum to herself again.

" _Hmm, hmmm da de hmm da hmmm … all your life … you were only waitin' for this_ -"

A motion caught the corner of her eye and she turned back towards the egg. She wasn't mistaken. The child was moving, arms and legs adjusting their positions. The edge of Rogue's mouth twitched up.

"So, this is my grandchild?" an unamused voice inquired from over Rogue's shoulder.

"Ack!" Rogue startled. "What the hell, Mama?!"

"The thief sent me. Said you made a decision about what we discussed. " Mystique looked on at the egg with droll curiosity. "I must say, this is the way to do it. No muss, no fuss. Still, you could have found a better DNA donor if you ask me."

"Don't start. This whole thing was an accident. But if it weren't for this situation, Ah'm not sure Remy or me wouldv'e gotten talked into doin' what you're askin'." Rogue answered with exhausted annoyance.

"Wait. We should take this someplace else." Raven put up a hand of caution.

Rogue shook her head. "It's fine. This place isn't bugged. Think of it as a confession booth."

Mystique glanced around with skeptical curiosity, "Well isn't that _interesting_."

Rogue shrugged, "So what's the plan? If I do this … get the powers, then what? We'd need the DNA and somewhere to grow her. Then someone to operate Cerebro when the time is right."

"I put a deal in place with Sinister in case you said yes. He'll give me the DNA and a place."

"In exchange for what?" Rogue asked doubtfully. "That man doesn't do anything for charity."

"He wants to study the process and clone her egg so he can run his own experiments."

"Ah don't love that." Rogue frowned. "And why? He already knows how ta clone mutants."

"Apparently the process he uses is highly unstable without a host. What The Five have accomplished is far superior."

"A host?" Rogue asked confused.

"A womb. A surrogate." Raven clarified. "All the most successful clones are grown the old-fashioned way."

Rogue glanced back at the small pink egg with an unexpected pang of concern. "That right?"

"Look, I despise the man too. But I tried doing things the honest way. And where has that gotten me? I won't beg that bald gargoyle a single time more. Don't you care, Rogue? Don't you want to see her again?"

"Of course I do. But are ya so sure it would be her? If it's only pieces of her … what would that even mean?" Rogue asked with troubled eyes.

Mystique's face twisted in pain, "I'd sell my soul to have even a fraction of her back. I don't care. Just say you'll help me."

"Ah'll help you. And Remy will too. Try an' remember that next time you wanna throw your barbs at someone." Rogue replied a bit sourly. "We'll need a few weeks to pull it off. Remy's already working an angle and Ah need to do some studying. You need ta get the telepath though."

"No trouble there. I have a few leads. … Thank you for this, Rogue. After everything between us … it means a great deal." Mystique smiled a genuine heartfelt smile at her daughter.

"Once she's back, if you can stop interferin' with me an' Remy so much … maybe … maybe we can try again ta be somethin' closer ta family. An' maybe if Destiny really comes back herself, she can help me make some decisions." Rogue answered quietly.

"Something wrong? Don't tell me there's already trouble in paradise. Let me guess, is he not the fatherly type? Men … they all go running when it gets complicated." Mystique had sauntered back over to the egg to peer at it again. "I do hope it takes after you."

Rogue huffed at her. "It's nothing to do with -. What would you know about babies anyway? You never raised any."

"I know enough that I don't regret a thing. I had a _real_ life to live Rogue, a world full of injustices to battle and adventures to take. It would have been a waste of my talents. By the time you came along ... well, at least you were interesting."

"Yeah. I suppose so." Rogue whispered contemplatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> *** "It is only with the heart that one can see correctly; the essential is invisible to the eye." from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
> 
> # Blackbird written/sung by John Lennon and Paul McCartney


	6. Heist Heist Baby

It was close to sunset when Remy ducked down the stairs to meet up with Rogue at the Hatchery.

Planning this powers heist had at least gotten them talking about something they agreed on again, even if Remy largely spent his nights in the Hatchery while Rogue was home or out on a mission with Excalibur.

As he entered the room, he winced to see yet another rose-gold globe perched on a shelf. Word had gotten out about their success and suddenly mutants all over Krakoa were clamoring to offload the growth of their own offspring to this new system. The situation made Remy uneasy and the uptick in visitors to Magna Arbor had become particularly problematic for garnering the attention of Egg the way he needed to.

Fortunately he had succeeded on that front by keeping long and late hours. Tonight was finally the night for their plan to unfurl.

Rogue was laid out on the table when he walked in, still in uniform, and perusing a worn paperback. He nodded to the new egg with a frown and she sighed.

"Yeah … they brought in another one today."

"Any idea whose dis one is?"

"Not even a little bit." Rogue sat up and put aside her book. "Beast came in with Xavier an' the Five. Kicked me out for about 15 minutes. Though, Ah did do a little sneaky peekin' for educational purposes of course. Same as the last two, they used a syringe. So it must be an embryo."

"Or two. Don' forget th' twins." He motioned to an egg across the room.

"Woulda been nice if Jubilee had kept her big ole yapper shut. This is gettin' outta hand. Kinda tired of folks comin' up ta congratulate me too." Rogue huffed.

Remy shrugged and sat down with her. "It would have got out sooner or later. Xavier is pretty enthusiastic."

"Ah guess." She paused uncomfortably, then changed topics. "So we're all set for tonight?"

Remy pulled out a bottle of champagne and then a second, both Armand de Brignac. "Sure are."

"Remy Lebeau! Whenever did you swipe these?!" She exclaimed. "Ah was with you the whole time that night!"

"Like I'm gonna give away my secrets." He winked mischievously.

"This for us ta celebrate later?"

"Not hardly. Non. This is a gift for our five special friends. Ain't quite time yet ta bring it up though. But soon. They'll still be finishing dinner." He explained. "Ya not gonna want a sip of dis after I add the special ingredient. But they gotta see me pull the cork so they don't suspect anything."

"Oh. Right." She nodded.

They sat in silence for a spell again, then ...

"So … Rictor pulled me aside earlier today." Rogue started hesitantly. "He's been really obsessing over that book Apocalypse left, scouring through the notes and such. Kinda unhealthy if ya ask me. Anyway … He told me he thinks it's his fault, how this all happened to us."

Remy frowned, confused, but let her continue.

"... He said he put some energy in you by mistake? Some crystals that were old bones? Ah didn't really understand that part. But he said what Ah did ta free myself from the flowers … Ah thought I'd released the thing protectin' the gate that was trapped inside of me. He called it a ward? But I didn't free it apparently, not all of it. Just drove some piece of it into me further and created a kinda protection spell there instead. And when we … well, got together. Ah guess the energy in you was a catalyst to activate that protection spell so it attached to what would eventually become the kid. Does … any of that make any sense ta you? 'cause it sure don't ta me."

"It might." He took her hand.

"I'm so over all this magic nonsense. But, Ah guess that's what was hurtin' me that whole time … and keepin' her alive. Good news is she probably isn't tainted by Apocalypse afterall. It wasn't somethin' he did to us on purpose. And Ah guess we don't have to worry about it happening again." Rogue glanced up at Remy cautiously. "Though … Ah suppose Ah have myself ta blame really if you think about it. Ya warned me against listening to him and touchin' that gate, Ah-"

"Rogue, stop. It ain't your fault, chère. How could you have possibly known any of dis would happen? It's all just all some crazy happenstance, eh? Pointin' fingers now won't get us nowhere. But I am sorry it went down like it did. Dat wasn't fair to you." He kissed her knuckles.

"... when was life ever fair?" She murmured, looking into his eyes.

"Rogue …"

"... Remy."

"I … I should probably go. Don't wanna miss my window." He noted reluctantly.

"Of course." She sighed.

"I'll be back when they're ready for you."

****

"So den I says to my man, Thibedeaux, I says-"

"Wait, wait … who now?" Egg interrupted.

He was sitting forward in his seat with rapt interest in Remy's story, still clutching the untouched flute of champagne. Remy inwardly groaned. He didn't figure on this kid being a teetotaler.

Tempus and Elixir were fairly engaged in Gambit's tale as well. Elixir hung back casually on the opposite side of the sofa from Egg, taking another long draw off his drink and waiting for him to go on. Tempus was already pouring herself a second glass as she listened with interest.

Proteus, on the other hand, had quickly downed his portion, but made no motion for more and kept on the periphery of the conversation, apparently distracted by whatever else was on the reality warper's mind.

Hope likewise seemed aloof and contemplative, but more directed toward Remy than elsewhere. She held her glass playfully like she might take a sip at any moment, but instead gave it a swirl … waiting. Watching him.

Remy hadn't taken a drink. Perhaps she had keyed in on that. He had no choice if he was going to pull this off. He took a good intentional swig for her benefit and flopped down casually on the couch between Fabio and Josh to go on with his tale.

"Thibedeaux? He's the guy dat sets up all de contracts for th' Guild. Strange little man. He meets the interested party. Decides if they're on the up an' up, yeah? Gets all the details. So I meet him at dis dive bar, The Hi Ho Lounge, out in th' Bywater … total shithole. Perfect place really cause ain't nobody there with enough brains to figure us out. An' Thibedeax tells me we got a buyer wants dis arm."

"A human arm?" Eva Bell laughed.

"What? Non! Nothin' like dat. Bionic." Remy kicked his feet up on the coffee table. His eyes darted back momentarily to Hope as he took another intentional sip.

She finally came to sit across from them and took a drink of her champagne as well. "Did you ever have to steal anything like that?"

Remy made a face, "Real body parts? Weeeelllll … in a manner of speakin'."

"Seriously?" Josh looked impressed.

"I mean not OUT of a body." Remy laughed.

Egg sat back aghast. "Ugh, that's so gross!" He took an absentminded gulp of the champagne and coughed, remembering too late it was alcohol. But he managed to swallow it down.

"Ok there, mon ami?" Remy patted him on the back.

"Yeah." He coughed again. "I don't usually drink this stuff."

"This is great though. Must be high end." said Eva, tilting her glass gratefully to Remy.

"Least I could do after all ya'll did for me an' Rogue." He nodded.

"How _is_ Rogue?" asked Hope pointedly. "I'm glad she's been around more, but … she's still having a hard time, isn't she?"

Aha. So _this_ is what was on her mind, he realized. He had to wonder, was Hope having doubts about their new pet project?

"She'll come around." he murmured, uncertain whether he was trying to convince them or himself.

"I wish we could help." Hope added. "Feels like I still owe you both a debt from way back when."

"Not hardly, chère. But if so, we can call it even." He replied, trying not to feel too guilty about what he was pulling over on them.

"Mothers … aye, now there's a complicated thing." Kevin MacTaggert interjected unexpectedly from where he stood looking out the window. "Take it from me, it ain't a thing comes naturally to all."

"Let's not project our own histories on Gambit." Hope answered with a note of irritation. "Why not come over and join us, Kevin?"

Eva popped the cork on the second bottle, laughing as it fizzed over, and starting pouring herself a third glass. Remy started to wonder if he should worry about her some. The whole team really seemed a bit … uneven?

He stood and raised his flute, although the motion made him realize he already felt somewhat drowsy and sluggish. "Let me propose a toast."

Kevin came back over reluctantly, accepting a small refill from Hope. Even Egg raised his glass for another go.

"To The Five and all th' good work you've done for the mutants of Krakoa." Remy proclaimed.

"Cheers." They called all around.

Everyone threw back their drink, even Egg, and then laughed at him as he sputtered and coughed again.

"Bit of a lightweight, you are." Eva teased him, getting more silly and flirty by the minute. "This stuff is smooth as butter, mate."

"Hmph, can we get back to the stolen arm story now?" Egg asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Absolument, mon frere. Where was I? … Ah yes … So, I said to Thibedeaux-"

****

Rogue stood at the doorway of the small Hatchery room tapping her boot anxiously and checked the time. 8:03 PM. Nezhno had passed by several minutes ago as he started his security rounds. This was the narrow window of ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops, for them to make their exchange.

"Dammit, Remy. Where are ya?" she murmured to herself.

She was on the verge of going up when he wobbled in, leaning heavily against the doorway.

"Got 'em … all … all warmed up fo' ya …" he slurred with a smarmy grin.

"Remy!" She caught him before he collapsed to the floor, but he was snickering as she lifted him up and walked him to the table to sit down.

"What in the world? Are you drunk?!" She asked in astonishment.

"Had ta. Had ta sell it …" he mumbled. "Better go … tick tock, chère."

His head slumped down, then sprung up awkwardly. Rogue eased him down flat onto the table. "Not sure Ah should leave ya like this." She fretted.

"Go. M' fine." His eyes drooped shut. "Jus' … ya gotta rinse out. De empty one. Leave th' other … 'sa plant."

"Got it. Ah won't be long." She kissed his head. She had to hurry before Nezhno's return.

She took off at full bore and made it up into the upper living quarters of The Five in under thirty seconds with no one the wiser.

When she entered the common room, she found Hope passed out on one couch and Kevin MacTaggert on the other. An empty bottle and a half empty bottle of the champagne sat between them on the coffee table. She considered everything a moment. Better track down the other three first, she thought. And take care of the evidence.

She took the empty bottle over to the sink and rinsed it out thoroughly, placing it gently into the recycling bin. She left the second out on the table in plain sight as Remy had mentioned - A conspicuous plant in case anyone became suspicious and decided to test the drink.

Then Rogue moved silently into the sleeping quarters looking for the missing three.

She found Fabio first, nestled in his bed fast asleep with neat pajamas. All he needed was a teddy bear to complete the look. She took a deep breath, pushing away fear and anxiety, and focused on all of the people counting on her: Mystique, Destiny, … Remy. She took off her gloves, gently grasped Fabio's wrist and began to pull his powers into her. Her control wasn't as fine tuned and nuanced as it had once been. She could parse out mutant powers amongst the other interference, but not without getting some personal effects as well. Once she felt she had a sufficient amount and understood the forming of the eggs top to bottom, she released him and continued down the hall.

She passed an empty bedroom, then another, but saw a light on at the end of the hall. In the bathroom she found Eva Bell passed out with her face resting against the toilet seat where she had left an aromatic puddle of puke. Rogue scrunched her nose. Not ideal. She checked the girl's pulse. Even if this one did rub her wrong, she didn't wish her harm.

She left the bathroom quickly, searching for Elixir instead. She located him in his bedroom, slumped onto the foot of his bed still in full attire. He was passed out, but like Egg not in any danger. As she absorbed his powers a silky awareness flowed into her - the language of cells, the inner workings of tissues, the very essence of life in her body. It gave her an unexpected feeling of tranquility and connection. Rogue let go and hurried back to Eva.

She touched the girl's cheek and sensed the slow movement of her diaphragm and the high level of intoxication in every cell of her being. Her liver was working overtime to breakdown and cleanse. Already her body was metabolizing the alcohol and the drug alike. She was deep under now, but it wasn't life-threatening. Vomiting probably had saved her from a dangerous level of poisoning. That finally settled, Rogue went ahead with stealing her powers. Her mind felt like it was tilting sideways into a whole new esoteric dimension of abstraction as the powers of Tempus filled her up. The past, the present, the future - in her mind's eye they all existed at once. She felt a little dizzy, but couldn't decide if it was Eva's powers or bleed over from her drunken state. There wasn't time to dwell on it.

Rogue rushed back downstairs. Everything she had taken from these three alerted her to the very urgent fact that she needed to get to Proteus immediately. She should have started with him! His powers caused an accelerated metabolism that would burn through the alcohol and drug in a fraction of the time it would take this lot. Floating silently, she could see the back of his head where it slumped against the couch. It twitched sideways slightly and she heard him groan. Dammit, dammit, dammit she cursed herself, even as she flew up behind the man and quickly laid a bare hand against the side of his neck. Pulling his powers burned painfully in a way the others hadn't and made her decidedly nauseous. The whole world seemed to be turning in on itself one atom at a time and the very fabric of reality became comedically malleable to her in a way a small child might comprehend. She yanked her hand away when she could take no more and Kevin fell sideways to face plant onto the couch. That would at least knock him out for a good long while and hopefully he wouldn't be the wiser.

Just one more to go.

Rogue stood before Hope, reaching out tentatively for her face. But something made her hesitate. The other powers and personalities swirling in her head bent her ear and showed her more than just what her own mind and senses could know. She was seeing the memory of a baby with a curl of red hair pressed against her lips like it was happening now and reliving the sensation of the Hectacomb being purged from her mind. Approaching Hope suddenly felt like that sensation you get when pushing the same poles of two magnets together. No. It didn't seem right. She stepped back. This had been her biggest debate, what absorbing Hope might mean or do. Their powers were similar in a lot of ways. But with the powers of the other four now onboard, it all seemed crystal clear. She didn't need Hope. She herself could stand in as the fifth mutant. The conduit. While Hope's power functioned outside herself, Rogue had been synergizing mutant powers within herself for years. Instinctively, she knew exactly how to do this.

Time to go then. Rogue made her way to the balcony. As she reached for the door, she noticed the rose-gold hue of her wrist. A tingle ran up her spine, but she put that aside for the moment. She slipped out the doors, closing them softly behind her and shot off into the night sky at subsonic speed. They had chosen the night of a new moon to aid her cover. The fact mother nature had granted them mist as well was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. Maybe fate was on their side? Maybe Destiny had seen this all along, like Mystique had said. Or, perhaps Storm was just in a sorrowful mood. At any rate, she'd take it.

Rogue reached the small island of Bar Sinister undetected in no time flat. Mystique was waiting for her at the entrance. She took in Rogue's altered appearance with a nod of approval and led her wordlessly into the strange citadel.

A long hall led into a dark and empty extravagant throne room overrun with Krakoan flora. Rogue frowned. She didn't like the feel of this place. From their far left, came a slow applause as red eyes emerged from a hidden place in the shadows.

"Bravo, my dear. Bravo. I must say this complexion suits you."

"Enough with the theatrics, Sinister. Take us there." Mystique ordered. "Time is of the essence."

"Patience, Raven." Sinister grinned, as he walked off to the back of the throne room. He touched a series into the crystalline structure of the wall and it slid open to reveal a hidden room. "Right this way."

Rogue and Mystique stepped into the dark, dank hexagonal space of Sinister's hidden lair. Dark branches and roots surrounded tall marble archways inlaid with mysterious banks of blue light.

"What is this place?" Rogue spoke at last.

"Oh, just a humble scientist's laboratory. Well … one of many. But, I think this one will serve us best." He gestured to a space hidden amongst some overhanging branches where bare roots had been recently exposed. A perfect spot to hide a resurrection egg.

"Time to do your thing." Mystique urged Rogue.

She stepped into the space, but stared Sinister down. "You even think about a double-cross."

"Yes, yes. _I won't get away with it. You'll make me pay._ Blah, blah, blah." Sinister rolled his eyes with a snarky snarl. "Don't waste your breath threatening me, girl. I existed centuries before you were a twitch in your father's pants and I will live long after you've been buried for some hopeless noble cause."

Rogue glowered at him, but Mystique touched her shoulder urgently. "Rogue. Focus."

Much as she despised the man, Rogue turned her back to his insipid smile and stretched out her hands toward the empty space in this secret grove. She let her own consciousness fade back and blend into union with those she had stolen, bringing all their talents into a singular vision. It was suddenly all so simple.

First, she needed the egg. Pulling forward the powers of Fabio and Elixir together, Rogue focused on creation.

She began gathering matter up within her, pressure building behind her navel until an overwhelming urge to push it out from her own being suddenly surged. But unlike the way the Five did things, Elixir's power imbued the large golden egg with viability even as it was formed.

She ejected it slowly, separating it from her own flesh at last with a wet poink and kneeled to settle it down in amongst the roots.

"The DNA." She gasped. No one said this process would be easy and already Rogue felt the tax.

Sinister handed a syringe to Mystique who stepped forward solemnly to inject the egg, whispering to it, "Come back to me, my love."

As Mystique stepped back, Rogue placed her hands on the egg. Now she needed Proteus and Tempus to work with Elixir. Her hands and her eyes glowed magenta. Life and time and reality were a play thing - paint for her to paint with, clay for her to mold. She seized upon the DNA molecules, a simple map for the remaking of Irene Adler. Energy surged around Rogue, bathing the entire grove in blinding pink light. Within the egg, cells were growing, dividing and taking shape into tissues at a rapid rate visible, but incomprehensible, to the naked eye. Rogue could feel the process draining her, the energy of Proteus burning painfully through her with each minute. Irene's form was complete, but she needed still more to push her maturation further. Rogue gave a final boost with all she had left, a defiant cry escaping her lips before collapsing.

When she came to, she was laid out in the center of the hexagon. She could see Mystique sitting not far away, talking to the egg quietly. She sat up, weak and disoriented.

"Did it work?" She asked.

From somewhere behind her, Sinister remarked, "A complete success. I have to say, Rogue … I may have underestimated you all these years. Suddenly I can see what the boy sees in you."

Rogue scowled, ignoring him and got up with a groan to join Mystique with the egg.

"Mama?"

Mystique turned to her with tearful eyes, "It's her. It really is. You did it, Rogue."

Rogue stooped and put her hand to the egg. Proteus had burned away completely and Egg was faint, but pieces of Tempus and Elixir remained. She could feel the beating heart within. In her mind, time stretched forth and behind showing her the Destiny that was and the one that might soon be. But she wasn't ready yet. Rogue frowned, she'd had to take a guess on how hard to spin time forward. Her push hadn't been hard enough.

"What is it?" Mystique read her face.

"She's not going to be ready for a while yet."

"How long?" Mystique asked.

"Ah'm not sure." Rogue shook her head. "Sorry, this is my first resurrection. Maybe a few weeks?"

"No matter. I can wait." Mystique ran her hand affectionately along the vessel.

"Splendid for me." Sinister interjected. "All the extra company."

Rogue didn't acknowledge the villain. She got back to her feet, rubbing her aching temple. "What time is it?"

Tempus's power told her it was late, but actual numbers were not forthcoming.

"You've been out a few hours. It's nearly midnight." Mystique responded casually.

"What?!" Rogue was up and out of there in seconds.

****

Rogue zipped back to Arbor Magna just in time to sneak in behind Gentle as he left for his final rounds, but before Guido had shown up to relieve him.

She found Remy exactly where she had left him, passed out on the table in the darkened small Hatchery room.

"Thank God." She murmured into his neckline from where her ear hovered over his mouth and nose to feel his soft breath.

She straightened up, mind still racing with everything that had happened and the lingering powers that swirled at the edges of her consciousness. She wanted to talk to him about it all, but if he needed rest … well. She sighed. She could hardly believe they had pulled this heist off. Had they? Maybe it was too soon to tell.

Rogue paced to the back of the darkened room where little Irene's egg still sat on the shelf, just barely illuminated by the inset lights. It was becoming more golden and more translucent, shrinking around the child even as she filled it out more and more every day. It wouldn't be long now.

Rogue had a sudden overwhelming urge to touch it. She laid her bare palm on the egg. To her mild disappointment, her skin tone was nearly back to normal now and didn't match up the way she had imagined it must have a few hours back. The heartbeat within picked up as the child reacted to her touch, kicking her feet, and suddenly Rogue was struck by the feel of her small life force and a vision of this child projected forward through time. In her mind's eye, she saw a small girl in white and auburn pigtails with Remy's dark eyes diving into the ocean with a carefree laugh. Then a young woman came into view, a fierce mirror image of herself but for the eyes and more lithe build.

Rogue pulled her hand away as if scalded.

"Ya don't hafta change diapers."

"Remy?!" Rogue spun around to find the thief sitting up, looking at her. He scratched his head and blinked a few times, still overcoming the effects of intoxication. But his metabolism burned pretty fast and it seemed as though he might finally be coming around.

She hurried over to him, pulling him into a relieved embrace as he rambled on, his tongue significantly loosened by inebriation.

"Ya don' have ta do anythin', chère. I'll do it all. Or get a nanny. An' if ya wanna go out on adventures, then go. Just tell me when you come home, it's gonna be ta me. To us. Just tell me ya gonna be in our life. Dis is gonna work, if we want it to. Ya jus' gotta trust me."

She leaned in suddenly, stopping his speech with a passionate kiss. The contact spun her mind into a whirl of remembering all the times they had kissed before as Eva's stolen powers were in their final throws of leaving her.

She recalled that first desperate time, when the world around them was crystallizing into nothingness and all she could do was mourn for what might have been - For the life and the family they never would have.

And again, it turned to their first time together, when they didn't have to be afraid or stop. She remembered the hope she'd had for them after that night, for a real future.

Still more rapidly it turned, to days on the beach with matching scars and endless possibilities.

What lingered of Elixir's powers kicked in also, picking up Remy's quickening pulse, the sudden rush of dopamine and oxytocin flooding through him as he pulled her against him into a deeper kiss. She pressed back, her own rush feeding on his and growing still stronger.

She re-lived the thrill of their first kiss with her powers in control and all the uncertainty, fear, and relief. How suddenly the future seemed scarier, the stakes seemed higher.

Remy was pulling her up onto the table now, his thudding pulse hummed right through to the heart of her and she could feel the intensity of his ache as his hands traveled over her body.

In her mind, now they were kissing in the ocean, after so much time apart in denial, finally giving in to the need for each other that they couldn't let go of.

Another flash forward and they were standing in front of friends and family as someone said Mr. and Mrs. Despite all the uncertainty, they took a leap of faith.

Remy broke off their kiss in the here and now to blaze a warm, wet trail down the column of Rogue's neck even as he pulled the zipper of her uniform open and peeled it down her shoulders.

Her history lesson came to a sudden halt as the last of the temporal powers vanished, bringing her consciousness fully back to present reality where she was half naked in the heart of the Arbor Magna Hatchery in the arms of the man she loved.

"What if somebody comes?" she whispered into his ear, even as she closed her eyes and soaked in his attentions, not really caring.

"Then I guess we'll give 'em a show they won' soon forget." He purred.

****

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

The perturbed voice of Hope roused them abruptly from where they lay curled up together with nothing to cover them but Remy's splayed out duster.

Rogue groaned.

"I can't believe this! Half my team is hungover, we have an emergency client coming in ten minutes, and now I find THIS?! In the HATCHERY?! Did you do this on purpose?! Just so you could get laid?" She ranted.

"Do ya know how paranoid dat sounds?" Remy scoffed, sitting up from the table bleary eyed. "Look … we a got a lil' drunk. Things got outta hand … it happens."

"This is _sacred_ space, Remy LeBeau!" Hope stamped her foot.

"Well I promise there was _lots_ of thanking God." He smirked and Rogue buried her face into his chest to suppress her giggle.

"Of all the … just get dressed and get out of here before anyone sees you! Ughhh, I'm going to have to sanitize this whole place." She complained. "You have five minutes!"

Hope stalked off with an indignant "hmph."

"Ah'd ask who crapped in her coffee, but-." Rogue sat up, pulling the coat around herself to cover her nudity. Remy had already walked unabashed across the room to retrieve their clothes. He tossed Rogue her uniform and underthings, then started to pull on his pants.

"Seems kind of early for a wake up call." He remarked. He took the phone out from his pocket. "Six AM."

Rogue slid into her jumpsuit and yanked the zipper up to her neck. "Really? Is it?"

As Remy pulled on his shirt, Fabio stuck his face into the room with a hand over his eyes. "Are you decent?"

"Oui, mon frere." Remy rolled his eyes at the kid, "You can look."

"Oh good." Egg winced. He was holding a bag of ice to his temple with the other hand. "Hope sent me to clear you out. They're already coming down the hall."

"Sure kid. Sorry about dat." Gambit pointed up to his ice pack.

"Oh … well, no big deal. It was a good time ... I think?" Fabio grinned. "I have to go join the group now, but you know the way."

"Sure do, Egg." Remy nodded with a charming smile.

They made as though to leave, exiting the smaller room and out into the larger Hatchery, but as soon as Egg was out of sight, Remy pulled Rogue with him behind the large central root to hide.

"What are we-" she began to whisper, but he raised a finger to his lips.

Footsteps were coming from the passageway that led to the Healing Gardens.

Remy lowered himself deftly, shrinking against the root and below the mist so he could just peer out.

From the passage came two unfamiliar mutants carrying a third on a stretcher, a blond girl who was completely passed out. They carried her limp form into the small room, then waited outside. He watched as the Five came down the stairs accompanied by Kitty and Daken and also went into the room. Then Cecelia came down from the passage as well to enter the room. Minutes and minutes ticked by, but finally … maybe thirty minutes later ... the group began to disperse. Kitty and Daken followed the Five back upstairs. Cecelia returned down the passage ahead of the mutants carrying the girl on the stretcher. Remy's eyes widened as her face came into view.

When the place had emptied, they returned to the small room to find yet another egg on a shelf in the small Hatchery.

"L'enfer. I can't believe it." Gambit stared at the new egg.

"Who was that, Remy?"

"I think ... Non ... I'm sure of it. Dat was Charmaine. Th' woman from Paraiso."


	7. Come On, Irene

"Hmmm, well that's interesting." Cecelia Reyes straightened up from where she was bent over little Irene's egg with her bag full of tools.

"What's dat?" Remy stood over her shoulder watching with interest. Not that he didn't trust Cece, but-

"She's taken a huge jump in growth these last five weeks, but it's really leveling out now. See?" Cecelia showed him a graph of measurements on her tablet. "I'd guess she's nearly out of space and nutrients."

Gambit's brow knotted. The timeframe for the growth jump seemed oddly telling. His heart sank into his stomach. "Is that bad?"

"Huh? Oh … I'm not sure. This is a unique situation after all." Cece took a syringe and drew out some of the golden fluid from within the egg. "I'll run some tests. But even if her gestational age isn't nearly full term by typical human standards, I think she may very well be ready to make her appearance."

Remy stared at Cece with shocked surprise.

"Remy LeBeau speechless? There's a first." She laughed. Then she turned a bit more serious. "You know, Charles has been following her progress closely. Her success will be a major boon for his new program. And for the nation. It wouldn't surprise me if he wants to make a big production of her birth."

"She's _our_ child, not his."

"Don't get your hackles up at me. I'm just telling you what I know. As a friend." Cecelia packed up her bag. "I'll get back to you with the results in a few hours. Just … be ready." She touched his shoulder as she left.

****

"C'mon, c'mon." Rogue grumbled at the can opener. A chorus of bellowing felines cried from under her feet.

She needed to hustle and get over to Magna Arbor to trade off with Remy. Things had been decidedly good between them again ever since the night of the heist, but it was still a hectic schedule keeping a watchful eye on their girl while pulling double duty for Excalibur.

 _Their_ _girl_. Rogue's stomach filled with nervous butterflies at the thought. But after her weird, power-induced visions and Remy's half-drunken plea … well, she was all in now. Come hell or high water.

Rogue set down the bowls and their three furry babies mobbed them hungrily. She sighed. Everything was changing. So much was at stake. Any day now, it would be time to face their uncertain future and that of this burgeoning mutant nation where maybe not everything was as it seemed. Even if Destiny's resurrection was taking somewhat more time than expected, it wouldn't be long now. No telling what her return might mean for them. She needed to stop in to pay Bar Sinister a visit as well, no matter how unpleasant the company there. But she couldn't very well be seen there during the day. There were appearances to keep up. She and Remy had seemingly gotten away with stealing the powers of the Five with no suspicions, but there was still one last tricky hurdle to jump in order to bring Destiny back fully.

Rogue hurried out the door in daisy dukes and a cream crop top blouse. The island had been warming up these past weeks, leaving her sweaty and flushed with too much more coverage. Luckily Magna Arbor was barely a hop, skip, and a jump away for someone like herself. She took off and lit down outside the building in hardly any time at all. As she made her way towards the entrance she noticed Kitty Pryde had emerged from seemingly nowhere and was making a B-line straight for her. Her first instinct was to quickly duck into the building like she hadn't seen her at all. Considering all the trouble Kitty tended to bring with her that was a no brainer. But then, she had to remember she _did_ owe her a pretty big debt at the moment. And besides that, she had some questions for her about what was happening at the Hatchery.

"Rogue! Can I have a quick minute?" Kitty assailed her.

"Hhheeeyyy, Kitty. Ya know, Ah was just on my way ta meet Remy, but … well, Ah was meanin’ ta talk to you anyway." Rogue started.

"Rogue, I want you to join me for a picnic. This evening." Kitty interrupted awkwardly.

"What? Ummm … okay … well … that's a kind, if somewhat strange offer, but -"

Kitty came in very close and tilted her head. Rogue noticed a blue patch of skin unveil itself around Kitty's right eye, as she looked at her very specifically and winked. "For girl talk. A much needed break. Out by the beach, just _North_ of the Wild Hunt. Let's say sunset."

Then the false Kitty strode off leaving Rogue slightly dumbfounded, though slowly catching on. If Mystique wanted to meet North of the Wild Hunt tonight, that could only mean one thing. It was finally time to wake Destiny. _Hoo boy_.

As she pondered this, Rogue watched the false Kitty exit and blend in amongst the large crowd that was always swirling in and around Magna Arbor. There were droves of resurrection petitioners as usual. Others were hurrying past, off towards the Arena. There was another Crucible scheduled for early today. Rogue inwardly cringed at the thought. There was nothing particularly appealing to her about watching yet another teenager getting their brains valiantly bashed in just to earn back their stolen powers. But it certainly captivated a certain segment of the population. The Omega mutant known as Exodus strode by her on his way to the Arena closely tailed by an ever growing group of ardent cult-like followers, some mere children. She hated that.

As they passed, a woman with cropped blonde hair unexpectedly caught Rogue's eye. It was her! Ever since Remy had spied her in the Hatchery, Rogue had been trying to locate her. But the island didn't exactly have a reliable directory with mutants always coming and going. When she had asked Tessa, the mutant known as Sage who kept tabs on all the Krakoan gates, the names "Charmaine" or "Dr. Grand" didn't come up at all.

"Charmaine! Hey! Charmaine!" Rogue called.

The woman didn't respond and continued on with Exodus's group. Rogue zoomed over to tap her on the shoulder.

The blonde woman turned around and it was most definitely her. Rogue couldn't forget that face if she tried.

"Do I … know you?" Charmaine gave her a questioning glare.

"Ah mean … Ah guess Ah hoped you would? We met before. At least Ah think we did? It was kind of a big deal. Ah'm Rogue. Or maybe you'd remember me as Anna?"

Charmaine stared at her and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't -"

"Paraiso? Ring any bells?" Rogue pushed on.

"Sorry, was there something you needed?" Charmaine caught her group moving on without her from the corner of her eye.

"Not really. Just … we have a kind of connection and … well a few, actually. Ah just figured maybe you'd want someone to talk to about the whole deal with the Hatchery? It's kind of an isolating experience." Rogue offered kindly.

"What are you talking about? I've never been inside Magna Arbor or seen the Hatchery." Came Charmaine's confused and increasingly annoyed response. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Sorry, maybe Ah do … do you have a golem maybe running around Krakoa?" Rogue asked tentatively.

"What?! No! I have that all under control now. And how do you even know about my powers?" Charmaine was getting more agitated.

"Sorry, sorry. Ah didn't mean to be rude or intrusive. Just … Ah have a child in the Hatchery too and -"

" _Child_?! I don't have a -" Charmaine gaped at her with quiet rage. Practically seething, she responded in an angry whisper, "Are you seriously bringing this up in public? Look, whatever you _think_ you saw ... if you saw me in the Healing Gardens last month, please don't talk to me about it anymore. I had to make a hard choice and it was the only one I had. And it's supposed to be confidential. So just … just leave me alone."

Charmaine rushed off to catch up to the group. When she got close, Exodus put a hand on her shoulder to nudge her onward and turned briefly to cast a confused glance towards Rogue as they moved along to the Arena.

"What the hell just happened." Rogue murmured to herself.  
  


****

"And then she just stormed off!" Rogue explained to Gambit. "Like she had absolutely no idea who Ah was or what Ah was talking about!"

He ruminated on her words, "I guess it's possible she don't. To be honest, we don't really know her name is even Charmaine. And th' original maybe never set foot on Paraiso."

"Sure, but it's _her_ you saw in the Hatchery, right?" Rogue countered.

"No doubt about it. But she was unconscious." He observed.

"Ah think she knows she was pregnant. From what she said she all but confirmed it. But … do you think ... what if she doesn't know about the egg?" Rogue crossed her arms anxiously.

Remy frowned. "I dunno … maybe she jus' didn't want no one to know?"

"Or she doesn't remember." Rogue insisted.

Remy sighed and paced the room, over to where little Irene's egg sat. "And you say she was followin' Exodus around like a puppy, eh? You think she and him …?"

"Ah mean … this IS Krakao, after all. Nobody seems to keep their pants on." Rogue shrugged.

"Hmm. I don' like where this is goin', chère. I've been thinking a lot an' this just kinda settles it. … I wanna take Irene off Krakoa."

"You … want to leave?" Rogue's brow knitted fretfully. "What about Excalibur? What about the X-Men?"

"They ain't goin' anywhere. An' they don't need us right now anyway. Not really. There's no shortage of mutants to choose from to take our place. Besides … we might want to lay low for a bit after tonight. Mystique is calling you in, as you said. But she stopped by and gave me a task as well. She wants me to steal Cerebro." Remy explained.

"WHAT?! Seriously?! Ah thought _she_ was doin' that part?" Rogue frowned.

"Change of plans. Says she has to lure in our telepath instead for you to absorb." He went on.

"Ah don't like this. It's not at all what we discussed. What if you get caught?" She worried.

"Psshtt, I don' get caught." He insisted with a cocky grin.

Rogue raised a doubtful brow at him.

"Well … almost never. Anyway, technically stealing isn't against the three laws of Krakoa." He smirked.

"A technicality that X-Force probably ain't gonna overlook." She grumped at him.

"Then all the better to get outta here and to lay low after." He smiled triumphantly, his point having been proven. "I can take the cats and anythin' else important off Krakoa to th' Guild house this afternoon. It ain't completely secret there, but it's well fortified at least. We'd have plenty of support and connections."

"Alright. Fine." Rogue huffed. "But what about -"

Echoing footsteps interrupted her next thought. A small group of unfamiliar mutants came wandering into the room shortly led by Hope.

"And here is the small Hatchery wing. We've dubbed it the "Incubator" since these little eggs take longer to grow. As you can see we still have room for quite a few more and the process is very simple really, as I'm sure Gambit and Rogue here can tell you." She paused pregnantly, glaring at them both.

Rogue stared at the small crowd blankly, but Remy recovered with a hasty and awkward, "Yep. Sure is."

" _Anyway_ …" Hope gave them an irked look, moving on, "This is where we would grow your children once the embryos are ready to implant. And then of course afterward you can opt into the new Nursery habitat that is going up nearby the Grove."

The group walked around curiously, with " _ooohs"_ and " _aaahhhs"_ appraising the many eggs. A hand went up, but Hope rebuffed it, "Best to save your questions for the Professor after the tour. Right this way now."

As she led them out, Cecelia came in eyeing the group skeptically.

"Oh good, Rogue is here too. I have the results back for your daughter. Everything looks great. Her lungs are mature, though the nutrient levels in her egg _are_ getting low. So really the only question is how hatching is going to work for these infants. Which … is anyone's guess really."

“What? She’s almost _ready_?! How is that even possible?” Rogue asked with astonishment.

“How indeed.” Remy gave her a significant look.

“It _is_ a bit strange, but who’s to say what is normal for this first batch of Krakoan offspring.” Shrugged Cecelia unconcerned. “She seems to be in perfect health.”

"That's great, Cece. Hey … while we have you here. Can we ask you somethin' kind of serious?" Rogue started cautiously. "Let's say me an' Remy hadn't decided on what we did with keeping her. Would you have … what Ah mean ta say is … would you really have gone through with …?"

Cecelia was stunned by the question for a moment, then, " … well, I'm not sure, Anna. It's not that I don't support that, but … well it's not really my line of work and … with the Krakoan laws being what they are … I guess I'm just glad we didn't have to cross that bridge."

"Maybe not for us, but … someone else perhaps?" Remy pressed. "And what do you mean about Krakoan law?"

Cecelia looked decidedly nervous, "Look, that's confidential information. And I have to follow the law here just like everyone else. Whatever you may have heard … or think you saw … it's just better to let it drop." She cautioned. "I have to get back to the Gardens right now, but I'll talk to Hank and we can come up with a birth plan, ok? Alright then."

Cece hurried out before they could answer, leaving Rogue and Gambit to look at each other with astonishment.

" _Merde_ … now what?" Remy groaned.

“Did Ah really do that? Make her grow faster? It was just one little touch. Ah didn’t mean to-” Rogue worried.

“No harm done, chère. She seems to be fine. The ways things are going, it might be just as well.” Remy sighed. “We maybe don’ want to stick around here too much longer. So what’s the plan?”

“You move the cats and then go for Cerebro. Ah’ll wait here until sunset, then meet up with Mystique. We rendezvous on the beach for the handoff, then meet back here after. If all goes well, nobody will be the wiser.”

****

Gambit swept his way along just off the beaten path, casually trying to stay out of sight amongst the Krakoan foliage, but trying not to _look_ like he was hiding as he surreptitiously approached the grand House of X that belonged to Professor Charles Xavier. Better if no one could place him here and now, but it would be near impossible to not become a suspect eventually. Krakoa only had so many thieves.

Mystique had been through on surveillance earlier and so far her notes were all checking out.

He carefully cut the base of the vines leading to the greenery growing up the Western wall that would easily be able to see and hear him in his ascent. It was the steepest entry point by far, but because of that the least guarded. The window over the balcony at the very top was almost entirely hidden from view of any of the local walkways and led to a room directly adjacent to Xavier's bedroom. A backup Cerebro would be there if Raven was correct. Charles was away on business for the evening. When the cat’s away, he thought.

Remy hid flush against the Western wall, engulfed in the orange light of the setting sun that would also help blind passersby to his identity should anyone accidentally spy him. He shot his grappling hook up to the balcony ledge and carefully made his way up.

From the top, he could just make out the spire of Magna Arbor in the distance. The clock was running now. He studied the lock on the window. He could blow it or disintegrate it if he wanted to move swiftly. Or he could take a bit more time to pick it and that would leave less specific evidence of who had been here. Either way, there was no going back once he crossed this line.

Even as he stood here, the cats were already being spoiled rotten by his sister-in-law Mercy at the Guild house where he had dropped them off earlier in the day. He ached to go back there again as well. Soon. The Thieves Guild … New Orleans … _that_ was his world. Soon it would be his daughter’s too. But Rogue … her home was more here on Krakoa with the X-Men. He could only hope he and Irene would be enough for her.

He turned back to the lock and set to the work of picking it. That would buy them more time and anonymity in the long run. Tonight they lit a fuse, one that might blow up the entire underbelly of Krakoa. Nobody was going to thank them for that right now. Later … well, time would tell.

****

Rogue leaned up against a palm tree, waiting. Always waiting. For someone accustomed to action, it seemed she’d been having to do a lot of this lately. Patience decidedly wasn’t one of her virtues.

An unexpected rustling in the flora behind her startled her and she jumped up.

A head poked out of the bushes, one of the Cuckoo girls. The one called Sophie … or was it Phoebe maybe? It was impossible to tell them apart.

“Pssstttt, it’s me.” The girl whispered. “Quick! Hide! But be ready. We only have one shot at this.”

Rogue flew up into the branches of the palm tree and waited, now tense and focused like a leopard expecting its prey. This was for Destiny.

All these years now, her loyalty had been to the X-Men, to Professor Charles Xavier. They had more than earned it of her and she had longed for and fought for his Dream - For humans and mutants to live side by side in peace. Call it idealistic, but she’d absorbed enough minds on both sides to understand that on the inside, humans and mutants were one and the same. They were both afraid of disappearing, of losing their power and their identity. Which was foolish really, since they should be one people instead of separate tribes. Instead they chose to let their differences divide them. She saw nothing wrong with mutants wanting their own safe space here on Krakoa after all the harm humans had done, but the fact they had to strong-arm humanity into treating them with respect to get it – That didn’t bode well for the long run, for healing and reconciliation. Neither did isolating themselves away. The emphasis on the power of mutant community and nation seemed to have abolished all notion of the old Dream. It was dead. Krakoa first. Mutants first. That was the new Dream now. Did this make them any better than the humans?

Hopefully Destiny’s return would bring her the clarity she needed, on this and more.

Minutes and minutes passed by, but finally someone approached. Calling out in a not so quiet whisper, “Phoebe? Phoebe? Where are you?”

It was Quentin Quire, the Omega mutant that went by the moniker Kid Omega.

Rogue managed not let her surprise move her mind or body. She concentrated very hard on keeping her thoughts empty and unreadable, a skill Xavier himself had once taught her. It wouldn’t work if a strong telepath had specific intentions on getting in, but it made sure they wouldn’t hear any whispers that might give her away either.

But Quire was obviously distracted at the moment and off his guard. Got to love the recklessness of teenagers.

The false Phoebe poked her head out of the foliage with a coy giggle and then disappeared back in.

Quire dropped his picnic basket with an amorous grin, “Hard to get, huh?” and followed her into the bushes.

There were more giggles and then a seeming scuffle. Rogue flew in quickly to find Quire lip-locked with the not-Phoebe, but his eyes were wide with the sudden realization that he had been had.

Rogue seized his uncovered arms with her bare hands from behind and violently yanked his powers into herself. There wasn’t time to be gentle. She needed him unconscious NOW. The gangly boy drooped to the ground as her own mind expanded out infinitely. This wasn’t her first tangle with a telepath of his caliber and in a way, telepathy was a close cousin of her own abilities. It was like putting on a comfortable old pair of jeans, even with the tinge of teenage angst.

Mystique had already dropped the cute blond look of Phoebe Cuckoo and gone back to her true blue self. She looked down at the prone form of Quentin. “What a moron.”

“No need to be mean about it.” Rogue chastened her. “Ain’t like you or Ah never did anything stupid for love. Like say, what we’re doin’ right now.”

“Yes, yes. Help me move him, will you?” Mystique grabbed the boy’s legs and started dragging him toward the beach.

“Shouldn’t we leave him back here in the leaves where he’ll be harder to spot?” Rogue hesitated.

“He’ll be even harder to spot under water.” Mystique huffed with the effort of his weight.

“What? You’re just gonna drown him?!”

“I’m doing this for you, Rogue, as much as myself. Quire has been killed and resurrected at least five times already.” Mystique explained coolly. “What is one more going to hurt? Do you _want_ him to identify you? With a little luck he won’t even remember why he came here.”

“No … but even so, Ah didn’t agree to any killin’” Rogue crossed her arms.

“Arrrghh, fine!” Mystique dropped the boy’s legs. “But we better move quickly then before he comes to and puts it all together. Where is your idiot husband?”

“Hey, what’d Ah say about that?” Rogue scowled at Raven’s rudeness, but she put her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes just the same, letting the powers of Quentin Quire reach out for Gambit’s mind. He was very slippery to hold on to, but unmistakable to her. “He’s just a few miles up the beach.”

“Let’s go.” Mystique commanded.

Rogue grabbed the blue woman and off they flew.

Gambit was standing just under the tree line, bag in hand when they arrived. The sun was nearly down now and long shadows made the island feel decidedly more malevolent. The Krakoan gate to the island of Bar Sinister sat not far off.

Rogue embraced him. “Everything go okay?”

“Without a hitch. An’ you?” he asked, handing over the bag with Cerebro.

“Smooth as butter … though, we may need to skip town a little sooner than expected.” She replied.

“The thief would have had the sense to drown him.” Mystique rolled her eyes.

“A witness?” Remy asked.

“Hard ta say.” Rogue confessed. “But you better get back to the Hatchery just in case.”

She leaned in and he met her for a quick kiss. Raven looked away, shaking her head with annoyance.

“Be careful. Ah’ll join you soon.” Rogue whispered.

“You too, mon coeur.” He murmured. “Tell Irene hello for me.”

****

The island of Bar Sinister was decidedly creepiest in the dark.

“Where is he, anyway? Where is Essex? Ah thought he’d want to be here to witness the grand finale of his science experiment.” Rogue groused.

She and Mystique had been waiting now in the hidden laboratory beside the large, translucent egg for at least an hour. Inside, the husk of Irene was already awake and stirring. Cracks were beginning to form on the shell. They were so close now.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute.” Mystique answered her mechanically.

Rogue had already donned Cerebro in anticipation of Irene’s arrival. Her eyes might be hidden, but with the powerful telepathy of Quentin, she was anything but blind. With Cerebro on, she could see more clearly than ever, in fact. Nothing came from the mind within the egg. It truly was a blank husk with only the most primitive of survival instincts. But she could sense the true Irene here within Cerebro. Not unlike the psyches she used to keep within her own mind, Irene’s full essence was here hiding, buried in an impossible sea of personas. She could call her forward, but only for a brief moment before she was crowded out again by the others. It would be easy to let the millions of minds overwhelm her, much like had happened to her that time after absorbing the Hecatomb. However, Cerebro kept them gated and checked so that Rogue could easily keep her own mind separate. She was so eager to speak with Destiny. Soon.

Turning to Mystique, she felt an intense unease and impatience rolling off the woman. Her thoughts were running around a circular notion, “Have to hurry. Hurry, hurry. Before he gets here. Before he finds out.”

Rogue wanted to push in further and find out who. Sinister? Charles? They were so close now, it made sense to feel desperate and afraid of failure. Still …

Another, more significant crack sounded. Rogue stood up and stepped back, pulling Mystique with her. The casing would rupture any second now.

“Did I miss anything?” Came the snide voice of Nathaniel Essex from behind them at last. “Well now, I see I’ve arrived JUST in time. Splendid.”

Rogue ignored him, as another significant tear ripped down the other side of the egg.

Then all at once, it burst open with a sudden gush of the warm, orangey fluid and there before them was the new body of Irene Adler. Her damp brown hair hung down uncharacteristically about her shoulders as she struggled to rise on wobbly new legs. Raven rushed to her side, placing a long robe about her shoulders and helping her up to her feet.

Instinctively, Rogue stepped forward to touch her forehead, commanding the psyche of Irene to come forward from Cerebro and implant itself into the new body.

Irene Adler gasped as awareness and sensation suddenly returned to her. She hugged the robe to herself and smiled a knowing smile, growing steady on her feet.

Mystique threw her arms around Irene, weeping unabashedly. “Welcome back, my love. I have missed you so much. So, so much.”

She pulled away a fraction and kissed her.

Rogue smiled with satisfaction, pulling off Cerebro to see her mother again with her own eyes.

But the warm scene was short lived, as it was suddenly broken by the enraged accusation of a furious thief ringing through the room, “WHERE IS SHE?!”

Gambit had burst into the hidden lab and came at Sinister with unbridled violence, wielding his bo staff, eyes ablaze.

But Sinister threw his cape back warning, “Not another step now.”

Under his arm, he held a rose-gold egg. In his other hand, a scalpel.

Remy froze where he stood. Panicked, he held back his hands, dropping the kinetic charge. “Don’ hurt her.” He pleaded.

“Tut, tut … I suppose I should have known that our dear Raven didn’t fill you in on the full details of our agreement.” Sinister grinned maliciously. “How delightfully monstrous. But honestly, did you really think I had any use for these old egg models?” he cackled.

Rogue turned on Mystique with outrage, her fists clenched, “What on Earth did you do, Mama?!”

“It was the only way he would agree.” Mystique insisted, her arm still around Destiny’s waist who remained silent, taking in all these happenings with her unseeing eyes.

Sinister backed away very slowly as they eyed him, setting the egg on a nearby table and still brandishing the scalpel.

“Now, now. Can we all bring the temperature of the room down a few degrees?” he noted drolly. “After all, I _am_ a doctor and a professional. And I have no particular interest in your whelp. Though I _will_ be eager to add her DNA to my collection later, once we see how she turns out. You really never can tell at this stage.”

He turned the scalpel, making both Rogue and Gambit start to rush forward.

“Stop.” He warned, looking up with sudden malice. “You wouldn’t want to make my hand slip, now would you?”

They froze with terror. There was nothing they could do now to stop him.

The diabolical scientist deliberately took his blade and ever so delicately sliced open the top of the small egg. Then he carefully reached inside to pull out the brand new babe, holding her dripping form up briefly.

“Somebody take _this_.” Sinister ordered with disdain.

Gambit rushed forward, with Rogue fast on his heels. Remy quickly cradled the child in his arms as Sinister unceremoniously clipped off her umbilical cord and cut her away from his new prize, which he hurriedly whisked away to another room.

Rogue grabbed one of the extra towels they had brought for Destiny and helped Remy vigorously rub the child down to stimulate her breathing. The tiny, pink babe squirmed unhappily, face all scrunched up. She finally let out a wail, taking her first gasping breath to protest the unexpected eviction.

She had just a few wispy curls of red hair, though a few locks were decidedly white. And when she peeked her bleary eyes at them, it confirmed Rogue’s vision. She had her father’s eyes.

She was perfect. Rogue could sense her mind with the remnants of Quire’s telepathy. There wasn’t much to it yet, but, “She knows me.” Rogue whispered to Remy with shock, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

“Course she does, chère. You’re her Mama.” Remy murmured, meeting her gaze.

“Ah love her already.”

They shared a relieved kiss, their girl held between them.

“May I?” came the once familiar voice of Irene Adler.

Rogue looked to Remy and he nodded.

She gathered up the child in her arms, still wrapped in just the towel, and the couple walked over to where Destiny still stood.

Rogue gently placed the child in the arms of the older woman.

Mystique looked on nearby with mild curiosity, still apparently unapologetic about what she had done. "He never was going to harm her."

Rogue ignored her pointedly.

Irene smiled down at Irene, ever so pleased, “I know you, little one. I do. You will do great things. I promise.”

Then she looked over to the direction where Remy stood, “And I know you as well. Welcome to the family, dear thief. I am so glad our Rogue found you when she did. Without you … I fear she would have been lost.”

“The pleasure has been all mine.” Remy nodded. “It’s an honor to meet you at last, madame.”

Finally she looked toward Rogue, “Even though I saw this day … well … nothing is ever set in stone completely. To know the woman you have grown into … oh, my dear. My heart swells. I would not be here if not for you and your strength. Thank you, daughter. You may have saved us all.”

Rogue gave her mother a gentle squeeze and gathered back up the baby. “Ah hope you don’t mind, Ah brought you back a few years younger than when you left us.” She touched Destiny’s brown, not gray hair.

Irene laughed, “As I knew you would, dear. As I knew you would. No, all is as it should be. And do not be too hard on my sweet Raven.” The older woman held a hand out to her wife, who took it gratefully. “These years have been difficult on her above all. But that is in the past. Now, the real work begins.”

Destiny walked over to where Rogue had discarded Cerebro and picked it up with a thoughtful grin.

****

Remy and Rogue retreated to the back of the laboratory to give Irene and Raven a few moments alone together and to let the older woman put on some real clothes. Likewise, they needed to regroup and decide where to go from here.

“I don’ think there’s any reason to wait, chère. Let’s take her to New Orleans tonight. We’re gonna need diapers an’ formula. Clothes. A place for her to sleep. Mercy and Tante Mattie can help us out with all of dat. Besides, once The Five see she’s missing from the Hatchery or Quire starts ta talk …”

“She’s _our_ baby, though. We can’t get in trouble for stealing our own baby. … can we?” Rogue looked uncertain.

Gambit shrugged. “I’m not so sure about dat. Plus there’s th’ matter of the stolen Cerebro. Mystique is gonna have to return it tonight or else -”

Baby Irene started to fuss. “We better figure dis out soon. She’s gettin’ hungry.” Remy carried her over to one of the nearby archways and set her down on the shelf, swaddling her up neatly in a new towel.

“How’d you learn how ta do that?” Rogue smirked.

“You got any idea how many kids are always runnin’ around the Guild? Psshhh, them Thieves breed like rabbits, chère. All good Catholics through and through.” He grinned.

As he lifted Irene back up, his pinky finger brushed a hidden key and suddenly a blue display panel popped up, illuminating a bank of vials and projecting an image with a name and pedigree.

“What’s this?” Rogue squinted, coming over to read it with Remy.

There was an image of their good friend Storm on the display and her real name, Ororo Munroe with two branches leading off that read Paternal: David Munroe (flatscan) on one side and on the other Maternal: Princess N’Dare (flatscan?) – with " _follow up needed"_ noted below.

Remy tucked the baby into his shirt and hit the key again, another mutant popped up. Smasher. He hit a different key. Sway. Then another. Sunfire.

“It … it looks like a database of some kind.” Remy observed. “Mutant DNA dat villain has been collecting and recording the family trees of.

But Rogue was already moving over to the archway on their left. She hit the hidden keys, but nothing happened. “That’s strange.”

“Let me try.” Remy shifted over and hit a key. The mutant Random popped up. He clicked it again and then Rictor was on display.

“Why does it only work for you?” Rogue pondered, trying again and failing to make any changes.

The baby squirmed and fussed some more. Remy bounced her a bit. “I dunno.” He frowned.

“Can you …?” she looked at him.

“Sure, mon coeur. But-”

“Ah wanna know what he thinks he knows about me.” She huffed.

He clicked over and over until Rogue’s name, Anna Marie LeBeau, and her countenance finally popped up.

“Not mah best photo.” She griped.

If they swiped the image right, a branch connected her to Remy LeBeau with an unfinished line branching downward where Baby Irene was sure to go.

When he swiped down, in the branches leading underneath it read Maternal: Priscilla Jackson (flatscan) to one side and under Paternal: Raven Darkholme (mutant line) to the other.

Rogue’s mouth fell open with shock. “WHAT?!?”

She took off suddenly for where Destiny and Mystique were, leaving Remy to stare astonished at the display.

“Rogue, wait!” he called after her, but the baby had started to wail again and he had to stop and shush her. He glowered at his own name on the display.

Meanwhile far across the room, Rogue flew at Mystique, giving her a rough shove to the ground.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” the shapeshifter glared up at her from the ground.

“How long?” Rogue cried angrily. “How long did you plan on lying to me?!?”

Mystique stood up, “What are you - ”

“YOU’RE MY FATHER?!? How is that even possible?!” Rogue seethed, with furious tears.

“Please don’t be angry with Raven.” Came Destiny’s serene voice. “She did what she had to do. What I _asked_ her to do. We needed you to exist, Rogue.”

“What?! You were in on it?” She sobbed at Irene. “You _knew_?”

“Of course I knew, child. I saw it all. You had to be the one to bring me back from death. In order to do that you had to exist. But there was only one way to create this very specific _you_.” Explained the clairvoyant matter-of-factly. “Raven just needed to be in the right place, at the right time with the right person.”

Rogue turned on Mystique, “You lied to my mother? You used her?”

“I didn’t _lie_ to anyone.” Mystique snapped back. “Your mother was a sad, lonely woman married to an abusive man who was always disappearing on his so-called business trips. She knew exactly what he was and she welcomed me gladly into her bed. She didn’t ask any questions. That’s how one night stands work. If it meant saving your precious Gambit, don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the exact same thing.”

“Would you have told her the truth if she had asked?” Rogue sniffed. “You used her. Both of you.” She looked back at Irene bitterly. “All that time knowing she would die and I would end up with you. Just so you could use me too.”

Rogue turned away from them both.

“Rogue, just because we created you for a purpose, it doesn’t mean we didn’t love you. That we don’t _still_ love you.” Mystique tried to reason with her. “You are _our_ child. We’re your family. Aren't you glad that you exist? That we made you?”

“Stop.” Rogue ordered. “Just … stop. Ah can’t look at you right now. Either of you. Ah don't know _what_ to believe anymore. _Who_ ta believe. Everyone, everything Ah ever believed in ... it's all based on lies. Ah’m goin’ with Remy. Whatever you do … from now on, just leave me out of it.”

Rogue hurried back across the room to Remy, who was squinting at a display of his own name as he pulled a chip from a hidden port.

“You heard?” she whispered. “Everything?”

“I did, chère. I’m sorry.” He turned to her apologetically.

She glanced at his screen. It was all encrypted. “What does _that_ mean?”

He held up the chip to her before pocketing it away safely, “I aim to find out. As for now, think it’s time to go, non?”

“It is. This place ain't home anymore.” She smiled sadly. “Whatever we just unleashed, there ain't no stoppin' it now.”

She lifted Gambit with baby Irene still tucked safely into his shirt and together they flew off to the New Orleans gate and away from the island of Krakoa. Maybe forever. Time would soon tell what they had set in motion.

The End


End file.
